Six Weeks
by gildedbutterfly16
Summary: Keith Partridge doesn't know how he'll survive six weeks of school without touring...until he meets Danielle.
1. Chapter 1

The Partridge family had just gotten back to their lovely home after a two month tour. The children, oldest Keith, Laurie, Danny, Chris, and Tracy plopped in their room absolutely exhausted and their mother, Shirley, sat on the couch and sighed.

That's when the phone rang.

" Hello?" she picked up.

" Shirley, how are you and the kids?" she could hear manager, Reuben, exclaimed on the phone.

" Tired but good," she responded with a big yawn," what's going on?"

" Listen….I have another tour for you guys planned in six weeks," he said. Shirley sat up and her eyes widened.

" Really?" she asked in utter shock. Normally, they had traveled so much and the kids usually stayed in school for about two weeks and then a gigs would come up and then it lead to a tour.

" Yeah, tell the kids to brush up on their education, relax, and you only have two gigs coming up. One a week from today and the other a couple days before you leave for the tour," Reuben explained.

This was a far cry from the normal routine, but Shirley wasn't going to complain. She wanted her children to have a life outside of touring and playing music. She wanted them to have an education and to have back-ups, knowing the rough and competitive side of a music career.

" Well…thank you! Thank you very much!" Shirley beamed.

" No problem Shirley! Just relax with the kids and we'll see you in a few weeks."

" Great goodbye!"

Shirley hung up and called the kids for a meeting.

" Not another gig," whined Danny," I need a vacation."

" Well, we only have two gigs coming up and then a tour in six weeks," Shirley explained. The kid's eyes went wide.

" SIX WEEKS?" they screamed in unison.

" But Mom," Lauire began," we only stay in school for two! How are we going to survive six weeks?"

" I hate school!" Chris proclaimed.

" Me too!" Tracy agreed.

" The kids already think we're a little strange for not being 'round too much," Danny said.

Keith, the oldest was silent. He got up and went into his room as he heard his mother plead," Keith!"

Keith slammed the door and plopped on his bed. All he wanted to do was make music, not go to school. He got decent grades and had friends, but he just wanted to be a musician.

He heard a knock.

" What?" he groaned. The door opened and Shirley poked her head in. She closed the door behind and her and looked at her son.

" Keith, it's six weeks," she said sitting next to him on the bed," they'll go by so fast that you won't realize it. Ok?"

Keith nodded and hugged his mother. Shirley stroked her son's hair.

Keith knew he had to get through these next few weeks as best he could and then he could continue to do what he loved.

The following day, Monday, Keith walked into English class. His friends, John, Fred, and Eric cheered.

" Hey hey Partridge!" John exclaimed.

" Hey guys," Keith said with a sigh.

" How was tourin' man? You missed the big football game. We won state championship!" Fred exclaimed. He and Keith high-fived and they guy laughed.

" How long you gonna be in school man?" Eric asked.

" Six weeks," Keith groaned. The guys smiled.

" Don't worry," John said putting his hand on Keith's shoulder,'' we'll have tons of fun if you know what I mean!"

The guys chuckle when Eric said," Hey Fred look! It's that new girl you've had you're eye on!"

Fred smacked Eric upside the head. " You tell my girl Amanda and I'll kill you," he snapped. Keith looked confused.

"New girl?" he asked. John tilted his head to left. Keith turned and then took a double take.

She was average height with a nice body, long rich dark hair that curled at the end of her chest, fair skin, and hazel eyes. Her lips were a perfect pink and she wore a blue long sleeve, v-neck cut dress with a brown belt around her waist, and brown boots. She began writing down some notes.

Keith swallowed hard and Eric "oo"ed.

" Looks like Partridge may be stealing your eye candy, Fred," Eric sneered.

" She ain't my eye candy," Fred said frustrated," I told you, I'm with Amanda."

" Hey you guys know her name?" Keith asked.

" Begins with a D or somethin'," John said. Keith saw the empty seat next to the girl and got up with his book.

" Keith? What are you-."

" Oh shut it Eric!"

" Make me John!"

Keith heard his friends' voices lower and he stared at the girl.

" Excuse me?" he asked. The girl looked up and he stared into her eyes. The hazel eyes were looking straight into his brown eye, awaiting an answer.

" Is….this seat…taken?" he stuttered. The girl half-smiled and shook her head.

" No, I don't think," she said. Keith nodded and sat down.

" You uh…new here?" he asked. She nodded.

" I moved here three weeks ago," she said. She held out her hand.

" Danielle Sumerland," she introdruced. Keith shook it and she chuckled.

" Are you new?" she asked. Keith shook his head.

" No….I uh….I've been out of school," he said.

" For what, if you don't mind me askin'?"

He wasn't sure how to answer. Normally girls dug guys in a band, but was this girl didn't seem to be the type of girl to dig guys like Keith. He swallowed hard and began to ponder why she was making him so nervous.

She seemed really nice and not judgmental, but he wasn't completely sure. He was so good with talking to girls, what was with Danielle that made him so nervous?"

" Are you….ok?" Danielle asked concerned. Keith nodded and said," Yeah I've just been feeling weird this morning, I mean, maybe I ate something but I'm not too sure and I haven't been to school in awhile and it's just weird and all but-."

He realized he was going on and on and he saw a huge smile creep on Danielle's face. She handed him a pack of gum.

" This might help you settle some nerves," she said. Keith nodded and took a piece of gum and began to relax a bit.

" Thanks! It actually works!" Keith exclaimed. Danielle chuckled and class began.

The teacher, Mrs. Woods, saw Keith and said," Mr. Partidge, so nice to see you from the tour with your family! How was it?"

Danielle looked at Keith and smiled.

" You tour with your family band?" she mouthed. Keith nodded and said," Good, Mrs. Wood, very good."

He turned to Danielle and shrugged. She giggled and turned her attention to the board and began taking notes. She passed one to Keith.

_I'd like to hear more about this band. Meet me after lunch?_

Keith smiled to himself and leaned back in his chair, a sigh of relief washing over him.

Maybe it was better for him to be in school.

**[ Hey everyone! I hope you liked it so let me know what you though and what I could do better in the reviews! Thanks for reading!]**


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle Sumerland was sitting at lunch with her new friends Talia London, Lucy Horden, and Melodie Parken. Danielle was starting to fit in with everyone at school, which made her feel secure, but she knew she wanted something more. It wasn't popularity, but something more.

" Hey, do you three know a Keith Partridge?" Danielle asked at lunch. Lucy turned to Danielle and Talia and Melodie looked at Danielle like she had three heads.

" The Keith Partridge?' Talia asked.

" Everyone knows him," Melodie explained," he and his family have this band, The Partridge Family, and they're so good! He' s cute too, but he dates a lot of girls. I mean, none of us have with him, but he's dated around. I don't think he's ever settled with a girl if you know what I mean."

" Like in a relationship?" Danielle asked.

" Exactly," Melodie responded," You see, here, 'dating' is like you go out for a week and you're done. It's rare anyone makes it to a relationship."

Danielle nodded. She had once been with guy for three months last year, but that story ended and it was better left off that way.

" Why do you ask?" Lucy asked.

" Well, he sat next to me in English class," Danielle explained," and we were talking and he was stuttering- which by the way, does he do that a lot?"

With wide eyes, the girls shook their heads "no".

" Anyway, he didn't tell me about the band until the teacher brought it up and he seemed nervous about it. I asked him if we could hang out after lunch and he said to meet him in the library after," Danielle explained.

" Pretty ballsy move, eh?" Talia asked. Danielle blushed and responded," I know, I know, but he seemed really, really nervous and I wanted to be nice, you know?"

Danielle took a large sip of water and Melodie said," If you wanna take a chance with Keith, you should leave to meet him like right now."

Danielle rolled her eyes.

" I barely know the guy," Danielle scoffed," don't get your hopes too high." She grabbed her school purse and the girls "oo"ed as she left.

" Hey Partridge!" Fred called out," where you goin'?"

Keith turned and replied back," Oh, I'm meeting someone in the library!"

The guys "oo"ed him.

" Hey, hey knock if off!" Keith exclaimed.

" Danielle and Keith sittin' in the library, K-I-S-S-."

Keith took his apple and threw it at Eric who singing loudly and it hit him in his stomach. John and Fred burst in laughter and Keith shook his head as he ran off to meet Danielle.

When he reached the library, he looked in all the sections when he saw her alone in the section reading.

" Hey," Keith hissed. Danielle turned and smiled when she saw Keith.

" Hey, how's it going?" she asked smiling nervously. She looked at the book and threw it back.

" Good," Keith replied. He looked behind him to make sure no one was around and smiled at her. There was an awkward silence between two as they looked into each other's eyes.

" So…tell me about this band?" Danielle asked sitting down. Keith stared at her smile but quickly sat down next to her.

" It's my family and I, and we've actually sold a records already," Keith explained," I'm surprised you never heard of us."

Danielle shrugged and brushed the hair out of her face. " I've been busy with some personal stuff," she said," but have you ever heard of a radio show in New Jersey called 106.8 Rock n' Station? My father is the owner of the host of the show, actually."

Keith's eyes smiled and he replied," Really? Wow! Does he live here with you now?" Danielle's smile slightly faded and she bit her lip.

" No, urm…they actually divorced a few months ago. It was finalized a couple months ago," Danielle explained with a soft sigh. Keith saw the look in her hazel eyes and he swallowed hard. She began picking at her fingers. She half-smiled and shook her head.

" I mean, they had problems for a long time so I should have known it was coming," Danielle said with a chuckle," my older brother knew it long before I did."

" My father passed away a year ago," Keith said. Danielle turned to Keith and said," Oh god, I'm sorry!"

" He urm….he got into a car crash," Keth added. Danielle shook her head and said with a sincere tone," That's awful. I'm really sorry Keith."

" I guess," Keith said wrapping an arm around Danielle's shoulder," we both have something in common."

The fact that Keith had his arm around Danielle's shoulder created goose bumps and chills in her body. She smiled and said," Well, at least we have someone to understand us."

Keith gave her a look of confusion.

" Each other," Danielle giggled. Keith nodded and the two of them began to laugh despite the small heart-to-heart.

" LOOK! IT'S KEITH PARTRIDGE!" a girl screamed that made Danielle and Keith jump. They looked and Keith said," Follow me!" A group of underclassman girls began to chase Keith and Danielle.

Danielle, confused and somewhat frightened, felt as though she was running away with one of The Beatles or Monkees.

Keith found a closet and said," Get in!" He pushed Danielle in and he closed the door. The screams came and left. Danielle and Keith panted and they looked at each other and laughed.

" That was quite the rush," Danielle said running her hand through her dark hair.

" They're crazy," Keith said rolling his eyes," but sometimes it's hard to live normally with them chasing me. One time, my buddies threw lunch at them."

" Ew," Danielle responded with a disgusted look.

" I believe it was spaghetti with meatballs for lunch that day."

Danielle then burst into laughter and the two of them broke into laughter when th bell rang.

" Hey, do you have history with Mr. Hollis?" Danielle asked. Keith nodded and said," Let's go before anyone becomes suspicious."

Danielle blushed as they made out of the closet without the strange looks of their peers. The two smiled at each other and walked to class with a new friendship between the new girl and the rockstar.


	3. Chapter 3

The final school bell rang and Keith decided to walk Danielle to her car which was in between Melodie's and Lucy's cars. The three girls ( Talia shared a ride with Melodie) stared in awe as they saw Keith walk Danielle to her car.

" This was really nice of you. I mean, you seriously didn't have to," Danielle said smiling.

" Oh hey it's fine! I mean, I have basketball practice after school today so I have a little time to kill," Keith said leaning on her car. He meant to cross his foot when he began to stumble and almost fell but Danielle caught him. Both jumped and Talia, Melodie, and Lucy shrieked.

" Oh god are you alright?" Danielle asked laughing nervously. Keith laughed, got his balance back to normal and Danielle was still holding his arm. Danielle, seeing what she had done, pulled back and used the hand to run her hand through her hair.

The three girls watched on intensely.

" I was wondering," Keith said putting his hands in his pockets," can I have your number?"

Lucy almost squealed but Melodie put a hand on her mouth.

" Sure," Danielle replied blushing. She tore out a piece of paper and wrote down her number in excitement and Keith handed her his number written down.

" I'll see you tomorrow," Danielle said," it was nice meeting you Keith."

" Same here Danielle," Keith replied back smiling. Danielle got in her car and drove off as the three girls "oo"ed.

" I think she likes you," Talia giggled.

" You think?" Keith asked.

" It's just as obvious as you are with her," Lucy added. Keith stepped back.

" I'm not that obvious," Keith said.

" So you're admitting you like her back?" Melodie asked smirking. Keith shook his head and said," You three are some crazy friends."

He then walked away as they three girls laughed and drove off.

_Later on…_

" I can't be that obvious!" Keith exclaimed to Fred. It was after practice and Fred smiled as Keith and him were in the locker room.

" You kinda are," Fred said," everyone is talking about you two already."

" Hey Partridge! You dating that new girl?" one guy called out.

" Oh Danielle? Yeah, she's alright. She's kinda quiet but has decent looks," another commented.

" I wouldn't expect you to date a girl like her Keith. You always go for the pretty ones," another one added.

Keith had heard about enough. Not only did he not like their comments about Danielle, but he hated how they began to judge his taste in girls.

" Hey guys, leave it alone!" Keith exclaimed. The other guys went quiet and continued on with their lives. Fred chuckled.

" You know the first time I met Amanda, we met in home economics and we had to make a flour bag our baby," Fred said. Keith laughed.

" We couldn't pick out a name and so we debated over names until she suggested 'Hendrix' and I fell in love with her," Fred said.

" You fell in love with a girl who wanted to name a sack of flour 'Hendrix'?" asked Keith.

" Hey, one, it's hard to find a girl who like Hendrix," Fred pointed out," but anyway, I fell in love with her because got each other. And you were just tellin' me that you and Danielle got each other. Maybe you should ask her out and see if it's worth it."

Keith thought about what Fred had said while driving home. When he came home from school, Shirley was there to greet him.

" Keith, how was school?" Shirley asked. He shrugged.

" Fine," he said.

" I would have expected you to say great after spending the whole school day with that new girl," Laurie said as she walked into the room. Keith shot Laurie a look.

" New girl?" Shirley asked.

" Yeah and Keith was next to her in every class and walked with her everywhere," Laurie added with a large grin.

Shirley smiled at Keith and asked," What's this girl's name?"

" Danielle," Keith said," and if you don't mind I would prefer to keep my nosey sister out of my business!"

Keith walked upstairs and closed his bedroom door. He plopped on his bed and took out the piece of paper with Danielle's number written on it. He looked at his phone and smiled.

Danielle arrived home and her mother, Joanna, was sitting on the couch. She smiled when she saw her daughter walk through the door.

" How was school?" she asked. Danielle smiled.

" Good, " she said," how was yours?"

" Good, good. My law firm is getting busy each day but that's alright. Your father called."

Danielle set down her purse. Her mother half-smiled and looked at the ground.

" What did he want?" Danielle asked. Her father hadn't called for a few weeks since Danielle and her mother had been in California.

" Oh just to check-up. He's been 'busier than ever' but he decided to make a call," her mother explained. She sighed and said," Just get your homework done and I'll fix dinner. After dinner you can call him."

Danielle nodded and went upstairs. She walked in her room and closed the door. She plopped on her bed.

Even though the divorce was dead and gone, the pain was still alive.

Danielle curled up in her bed and closed her eyes when he mother yelled," DANIELLE! THERE'S SOME BOY CALLING FOR YOU!"

Danielle picked up the phone in her room and answered it hoping it was Keith.

" Hello?" she said.

" Hey it's me, Keith Partridge," Keith said on the other line. Danielle felt her heart flutter and face smile.

" Hi Keith! What's going on?" she asked. Her mother walked in her room mouthing," Who is he?"

" Oh not much," Keith said as Danny, Laurie, Chris, Tracy and Shirley were all looking at Keith talking on his phone on his bed.

" Ask her out already!" Danny exclaimed.

Keith threw a pillow at Danny and Danielle asked," Is everything ok? I heard a voice."

" Oh nothing just my pesky brother," Keith said," anyway, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out Friday night? Maybe see a movie?"

" I'd love to," Danielle replied smiling as her mother peered on. Danielle turned to her mother.

" Mom!" she hissed. Her mother shook her head and left.

" Great! So I'll pick you up at six that night?...Ok…..Ok sounds good! See you tomorrow Danielle. Bye!" Keith hung up and Tracy asked," Is she pretty Keith?"

" Yeah is she nice too?' Chris asked.

" Does she actually have a brain unlike the others?" Laurie asked.

" Does she even like you?" Danny asked.

" Is she a potential girlfriend Keith?" Shirley asked.

Keith sighed and said slight agitated," Yes, she is pretty, she is nice, she is not dumb, and the other two questions will be left unanswered. Now…LEAVE!" Shirley smiled and shook her head and she took the kids out of Keith's room.

Danny turned to Keith.

" One more question?" Danny asked. Keith glared at Danny.

" Is she a real woman?" Danny asked.

" OUT!" Keith exclaimed pointing to the door. Danny shrugged and left. Keith lied back down in bed and rolled his eyes.

Did he like Danielle? Was he that obvious?

So many questions that even he couldn't bring to ask himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days had gone by so fast and both parties of Keith's friends and Danielle's friends knew of Danielle's and Keith's date on Friday night.

John, Eric, and Fred met with Melodie, Talia, and Lucy after school in the parking lot.

" Look, we know he likes her and you know that she likes him," John stated.

" Way to be Captain Obvious," Melodie commented.

" We should spy on them," Talia suggested. Everyone in the group nodded.

" Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Eric replied," but how are we going to do that?"

Everyone was silent for a moment when John said," Keith said they're going to the drive-in. Melodie, Talia, Eric and I will be in a car on one side of Keith's car and Lucy and Fred will be on the other side," John explained.

" Good thinking!" Lucy exclaimed. She looked at Fred.

" Will Amanda mind?" she asked biting her lip. Fred shook his head.

" We broke up yesterday," he said," so it'll be fine."

"Operation get Keith and Danielle together is a go," John said grinning.

Each day, Keith and Danielle would sit next to each other in class and after lunch would meet in the library. There had been a few occasions where girls have chased them down the halls, but the pair managed to get out alive and safe. Danielle began to accept it as she wouldn't let some girls get in the way of hanging out with Keith. Especially if they were underclassmen.

But the girls in her grade had other opinions.

Danielle had heard the nasty comments girls had said about Danielle and Keith.

" I just don't get why a good looking a guy like him would go out with someone so plain looking."

" I mean, she's sorta pretty but he's way out of her league."

"If they date, I give them two days. Three days top."

" He could do so much better."

That Friday, Danielle was so excited for the date until a girl ruined it.

" Is it true you and Keith Partridge are going out tonight?" she asked Danielle. Danielle nodded and said," It's just a movie though."

The girl looked at Danielle and said," You'd be lucky if a girl like you could even get a kiss on the cheek." Danielle walked away, tearing up and walked into the girl's bathroom.

She couldn't take the nasty remarks anymore. She had dealt with it back at her old school. She knew Keith was popular and gorgeous looking and that every time they were near each other she could feel her body release butterflies and her heart would beat.

" Are you ok?" she heard a girl ask. She turned and saw a girl with long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.

" Oh yeah….just bad day," Danielle responded embarrassed as she wiped her eyes with a paper towel. The girl put down her books and said," I know you. You're Danielle, right?"

Danielle nodded and the girl smiled. " I'm Laurie, Keith's sister," she introduced. Danielle smiled and shook Laurie's hand.

" Nice to meet you. I apologize for my awful face right now," Danielle apologized. Laurie shook her head.

" Truth was, I wanted to see what you looked like because my brother talks about you all the time and I heard what that girl said. I hear a lot of comments but they're just jealous," Laurie said smiling," I think Keith likes you."

Danielle smiled and chuckled. " He…he does?" she asked. Laurie nodded.

" Oh yeah," she said," just don't worry about the other girls."

" Thank you Laurie," Danielle said sniffling. Laurie nodded and picked up her book and left for class.

Danielle thought about the idea of Keith liking her. Just the idea gave her instant goosebumps.

Keith and Danielle later sat in History class listening to Mr. Hollis talk about the 1940's Stock Crash. Keith put an arm around Danielle's chair, a gesture Danielle loved when Keith did as it made her feel close to him.

Keith began to dream about the date. He wanted everything to be perfect for her and for him. He wanted to be alone with her with no screaming girls or pesky friends and family – just him and her alone.

He hoped it wouldn't rain and that the night sky would be clear. He and Danielle agreed on some scary film which was perfect.

Danielle thought about being at the movies with Keith. Truth was, she only suggested the horror movie because she figured Keith would like that over some stupid love story.

Truth was, scary movies terrified her. She felt her stomach tighten again and she did a triple mind check that her dress would be perfect for tonight. She wanted to look good.

Most importantly, she just wanted to be with Keith tonight.

She could see Keith look at her from the corner of his eyes out of the corner of her eyes. Maybe there was a spark?

The bell rang and the two separated in silence and Danielle sighed.

Keith hoped the rest of the day would be quick so that the movies could happen.

" Danielle," her mother said opening the door. Danielle turned from looking at herself in the mirror to look at her mother.

" Honey, are you ok? You barely have said a word today," her mother asked. Danielle nodded and said," Just nervous, that's all."

" Well you look lovely," her mother complimented. Danielle wore a black short sleeve dress with a brown belt and brown boots. She smiled.

" Thanks Mom," she said.

As Keith was about to leave, Shirley said," Get home at a decent time because we have a gig tomorrow night."

Keith nodded ands responded with," Yes Mom, I promise too."

He closed the door and prayed that this night would be good.

He parked outside Danielle's house and walked up to the front door. He knocked and a woman with dark shoulder length hair opened the door.

" You must be Keith," she said with a smile," I'm Joanna, Danielle's mom. She'll be down in a minute, please come in."

" Nice to meet you," Keith said. He walked in and turned to see Danielle walk down the stairs quickly. His eyes opened wide and his jaw slightly opened.

She looked absolutely angelic and beautiful.

" Hey, you ready?" she asked smiling. Keith smiled and said," Yeah, let's go."

" Have her home by eleven thirty?" Her mom asked.

" I promise," Keith said. He and Danielle walked out.

" You look beautiful," he said. Danielle felt herself blush and she replied," Thank you. You look nice too."

So far, things were running smoothly.

" John to Fred, John to Fred, do you copy?" John said into the walkie-talkie. He and Melodie sat upfront and Talia and Eric were in the back sharing popcorn.

" Fred to John, I copy. Still waiting," Fred replied. He and Lucy sat in the car and Lucy had a bottle of coke.

Suddenly, Keith's car pulled into the space in between John's car and Fred's car. To make sure Keith wouldn't recognize it, both guys used their dad's car.

" Fred to John, Fred to John, Romeo and Juliet are here," Fred said.

" John to Fred, I read you. Roll up all windows and get ready for some fun boys and girls," John said.

**What will happen?**


	5. Chapter 5

Keith and Danielle sat there watching the gruesome movie, making Danielle nauseaous. She exhaled out softly. She saw Keith do his signature " arm over her shoulders'' except this time they were closer.

Daniele began to feel her heart beat and Keith began to feel his beat too. He hoped the movie wasn't too much for Danielle. He wanted her to feel safe and ok with him.

" You ok?" he asked. Danielle turned to him and smiled.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" she asked.

" Yeah," Keith said taking a strand of her hair and putting it behind her ears. She smiled and her body tingled of excitement.

" Oh my god!" Talie shrieked.

" What?" Melodie asked.

" He did the hair behind the ears trick!" Talia squealed. Melodie squealed and John grabbed the walkie talkie.

" Fred? You there?"

" Yeah, John. Lucy said she saw Keith do the hair trick. He's a smooth guy!"

" I know man, keep an eye out."

" Got it."

The movie became worse by the minute and Danielle was becoming more and more sick due to graphic actions of the film. She felt her stomach turn really upset and she began to panic.

What if she threw up on Keith? God that would be the end of it! Everything would be ruined!

Suddenly in the movie a guy gets stabbed over and over again. Danielle, seeing it, rushed out of the car and Keith turned to her.

" Danielle? DANIELLE?" he called out. He saw her go to a trash can and he ran over.

" Danielle, are you ok?" he asked. He took her out of her face and began to regret taking her to see this horror film.

" I'm fine," Danielle said sniffling. He could see she was starting to cry so he said," Listen, just go back to the car and I'll grab something for you, ok?" He held her hands and Danielle nodded. She smiled seeing how sweet he was.

Keith grabbed napkins and a coke to soothe her. He got in the car and closed the door. He handed her the coke and Danielle smiled taking it.

" Thank you," she thanked him turning red.

" You scared me there," he said chuckling. Danielle chuckled and the taste of vomit in her mouth ( thanks to two mints and the coke) were long gone. She set the coke on the car floor and Keith wrapped an arm around her and brought her close to him.

By this time he could smell her hair and it smelled really good. He felt his beat over and over again incredibly fast. He began to play with it and Danielle smiled.

" Hey, you wanna get out of here?" Keith asked," We'll just drive around." Danielle nodded and said," Alright."

Keith pulled out and drove away.

" Hey John, he drove off!" Eric exclaimed.

" Let 'em," John said smiling.

" Let's just enjoy the movie," Talia said," I'm enjoying it." She put her head on Eric's shoulder and Eric smiled.

In the other car, Fred had his arm wrapped around Lucy and her head was on his shoulder.

The group of friends stayed their cars watching the movie.

Keith and Danielle drove into a secluded parking area known as Muldoone's Point. It was popular for teenagers to park their car and make-out there. Whether that was destined for these two was unknown.

" You feeling better?" Keith asked. Danielle smiled and chuckled.

" I am and I'm having fun with you," she said. Keith smiled and the two were close together.

" You know," Keith said," I was hesitant to go back to school, but I'm glad I did."

" Why?" Danielle asked. Keith smiled.

" I met you," he said. Danielle blushed.

" You see," he said," what I feel, I've never felt before. It's so new to me and I have liked it so much. I don't care whatever gets in the way."

Danielle smiled and Keith sighed happily. He leaned in and so did she. Their lips were slowly inching to each other when they touched and it was like magnets connected – it was meant to be.

Keith moved closer and wrapped his arm around Danielle's body gently and Danielle put her hands on his arms. The two continued to kiss and each kiss was electric and addicting.

Keith having been with a lot girls, knew that this was different. This kind of different was perfect. It was better than any other kiss he had.

They let go and looked into each other's eyes. Keith put his hand on Danielle's cheek and kissed her again. They let go and Keith held Danielle in his arms. She put her head on his chest and he stroked her hair and looked outside.

Did this mean he was hers? Were they together as a couple? Keith knew this was somewhat fast, but he knew that it felt right. And so did Danielle.

Danielle could her his heart beat fast and she half-smiled. She felt so in place his arms and the night sky was so breezy and calm that it set the mood perfectly.

It wasn't until there was a knock on the car window.

Keith turned and saw Danny smiling.

" Danny, what are you doing here?" Keith asked furious with his younger brother. Danny smiled and replied," It was a lovely night and I figured I'd take a stroll and here you are!"

Keith glared and Danny rolled his eyes.

" Laurie drove me," Danny said,'' I paid her twelve bucks and took her job of taking out the garbage to spy on you.''

" Go home!" Keith said.

" You must be Danielle," Danny said smiling," Keith talks about you all the time. "

Danielle smiled at Keith and Keith bit his lip.

" Danny, go home now," Keith said. Danny nodded and said," Wonderful to meet you Danielle."

" Sam here," Danielle replied. Keith rolled up the window and turned to Danielle.

" You really talk about me that much?" Danielle asked. Keith sighed and nodded.

" I told you," he said wrapping his arm around her,'' I like how I feel around you."

Danielle smiled and rested her head on Keith's chest as the two happily looked out at the night sky.

As Keith gave Danielle one last kiss at her doorstep, he looked at her and asked," I was wondering, I have a gig tomorrow at this place tomorrow night. Will you go?"

Danielle smiled and replied," I'd love to Keith."

Keith smiled and kissed her again. He then turned and left smiling. He got into the car yelped in excitement.

Danielle went straight upstairs and danced around in excitement until she got dizzy.

What this meant was uncertain, but they knew tomorrow night will figure it out.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Danielle was listening to the radio as " Have You Never Been Mellow" played. She was doing her nails and smiling thinking about last night's events with Keith.

Despite her puking, everything was perfect. His kisses were irresistible and incredible that it made her body tingle each time she thought about it. She was slightly upset though. She wanted to be Keith's girlfriend officially, but she knew that if he was ready or wanting to ask her, he would. If not, the next few months would consist of tears and a lot of ice cream – which was a big no, no because before she moved here she became successfully thirty pounds lighter.

She heard a knock at the door and said," Come in Mom!" Her mother walked in and asked," So how did last night go? Did he kiss you?"

Danielle smiled and said," Yes he did. Last night was amazing Mom! I mean, I threw up at one point but-."

" You threw up?" her mom exclaimed. Danielle sighed.

" The movie had a lot of stabbing scenes that were clearly graphic and I ran out of the car. Luckily I had mints and Keith bought me a coke after he helped me out," Danielle said.

Her mother smiled and said," That's wonderful! He's seems like such a nice boy! Are you two dating now?"

Danielle shrugged and her smile fell. Her mother put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

" I think he will soon ask you," her mother said,'' I mean when you came downstairs I saw the way he looked at you. I think he really likes you."

Danielle half smiled and her mother beamed," Let's go out tonight! You choose!"

" Well, I promised to watch Keith perform with his family band at this place but he told me it's also a restaurant if you want to come with me?" Danielle asked. Her mother nodded.

" We'll see what happens tonight then," she said.

As Keith and his family finished their final practice before the gig that night, he was thinking about Danielle which made him smile all day.

" Keith?" Shirley asked wrapping an arm around her son as everyone was packing up their instruments," how did last night go? You seem like you're walking on air."

" I kissed her, and I really like her, but I feel like it's fast you know," Keith said.

An idea hit Shirley.

" What's her parents' names?" she asked.

" Joanna and Steve," Keith answered.

" Does she have any siblings?"

" An older brother name Carl."

" Where is she from originally?"

"New Jersey."

" When's her birthday?"

" June 29th."

" What's her favorite color?"

" Red. Mom, what's with all the questions?"

" I'm asking you because you took time to get to know who she really is as she did with you these past few days," Shirley explained," if you know that much about her, it's ok to date her after knowing her for a few days."

Keith smiled. " Thanks Mom," he said. Shirley hugged her son and asked," Is she coming tonight?"

" Yeah, I asked her," Keith said.

" Good, I'd like to meet the girl who's turned my boy so light-headed."

That night, Danielle and her mother arrived at the place and got a seat near the stage so Danielle could be near Keith. She wore a plaid skirt with a tight fitting black tee, a black belt, and black boots.

" This is charming," her mother beamed after ordering their food. The Partridges and Keith came up on stage and everyone clapped. Keith turned to Danielle and winked. She blushed and her mother waved. Keith waved back.

" Oh she is darling," Shirley whispered to Keith. Keith smiled and tuned his guitar. Once he was ready he spoke into the microphone," Thanks everyone for coming out. We're The Partridge Family."

They started out with " I Can Feel Your Heartbeat".

_I can feel your heartbeat and you didn't even say a word_

_I can feel your heartbeat and you didn't even say a word_

_Oh, I know, pretty woman that your love can be heard_

_You can feel my heartbeat, too__I can tell you're feelin' me_

_You can feel my heartbeat, too_

_I can see you feelin' me_

_Oh, I know, pretty woman that your love can be heard_

_Oh..._

_We paint the night, let it shine in the light of our love_

_This is the night...yeah, this is the night of our love_

_I'll treat you like a woman, love you like a woman_

_Lord, I'll prove it baby, I'm a man of my word_

_Love, love...can'tcha feel your heartbeat_

_Love, love...I can feel your heartbeat_

_Love, love...can'tcha feel your heartbeat, love!_

_We paint the night, let it shine in the light of our love_

_This is the night...yeah, this is the night of our love_

_I'll treat you like a woman, love you like a woman_

_Lord, I'll prove it baby, I'm a man of my word_

_Love, love...can'tcha feel your heartbeat_

_Love, love...I can feel your heartbeat_

_Love, love...can'tcha feel my heartbeat_

_Love, love...I can feel your heartbeat_

_Love, love...can'tcha feel your heartbeat_

_Love, love...I can feel your heartbeat_

_Love, love...can'tcha feel it?_

_Love, love...I can feel it!_

_Love, love...gettin' stronger!_

_Love, love...Oh, I can feel it!_

_Love, love...I can feel it!_

_Love, love...It's gettin' stronger..._

_Love!_

Danielle and her mother clapped with everyone else and her mother said," They're fantastic and he is a great singer!"

Danielle smiled looking at Keith. The band was fantastic and they were just beginning.

They played other songs and by the end of the night, Keith knew what the last song should be.

" First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming out tonight, it means a lot to us," Keith said," and for our last song, I'd like to dedicate to a girl. A very special girl."

Shirley smiled and they began to play the final song. Danielle smiled and looked at Keith.

_I'm sleeping_

_And right in the middle of a good dream_

_like all at once I wake up_

_From something that keeps knocking at my brain_

_Before I go insane_

_I hold my pillow to my head_

_And spring up in my bed_

_Screaming out the words I dread:_

_"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)_

_This morning, I woke up with this feeling_

_I didn't know how to deal with_

_And so I just decided to myself_

_I'd hide it to myself_

_And never talk about it_

_And didn't I go and shout it_

_When you walked into my room._

_"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)_

_I think I love you_

_So what am I so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of_

_A love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you_

_Isn't that what life is made of?_

_Though it worries me to say_

_I've never felt this way_

_Believe me_

_You really don't have to worry_

_I only want to make you happy_

_And if you say,_

_hey, go away, I will_

_But I think better still_

_I ought to stay around and love you_

_Do you think I have a case?_

_Let me ask you to your face:_

_Do you think you love me?_

_I think I love you!_

Danielle felt a single tear go down her cheek and she smiled when Keith smiled at her. She clapped and stood up with everyone else. She then got on stage and Keith hugged and kissed her. He then turned to his family.

" Everyone, this is my girlfriend Danielle."

[ I DISCLAIM "I Can Feel Your Heartbeat" and "I Think I Love You" ]


	7. Chapter 7

After meeting the whole Partridge clan, Danielle and Keith ran off to spend some quality time together. Shirley and Joanna, Danielle's mom, got along very well and found the common ground of losing husbands through death and divorce.

" I like her," Tracy said smiling. Chris nodded and added," She's a babe!"

" If I dated a girl like that, I'd put a lock on her and make her mine only," Danny said. Laurie just smiled and said," I think this one may be different."

Keith and Danielle snuggled into the back of Keith's car which was parked at Muldoone's Point. The radio softly played " Mary Jane's Last Dance" and the sky was clear with the moon shining.

" Is that really how you feel?" Danielle asked. Keith looked at her and she said," You know….the last song?"

Keith smiled and nodded. "It is," he said swallowing hard," everything in it is how I feel. I don't care about the length of time that we got to know each other because I knew from the moment I saw you in English class."

Danielle smiled and leaned in and kissed Keith. Keith kissed back and they let go and she cuddled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and began to feel like the luckiest guy in the world. With Danielle he felt invincible and happy. A part of him felt close to being complete.

No girl made him feel like this before.

" You know your fans are gonna hate me," Danielle commented. Keith laughed and said," I apologize, but they're just going to have to face it. You're mine now."

Danielle chuckled and replied with," Now I'm terrified." She and Keith laughed together and he said," But I'm serious, are you willing to get used to having to run with me whenever groups of underclassmen girl chase me?"

Danielle leaned up a bit and said," I'll hold your hand every time and I won't let go." Keith smiled and kissed her.

" Did I ever tell you about the time a fan girl snuck into the guy's locker room while I was showering?" Keith asked. Danielle laughed hard and couldn't stop.

" I'm serious! I was lucky I grabbed my towel so quickly so she couldn't see anything," Keith added.

" Oh my god….wow…just wow," Danielle said calming down. Keith chuckled and asked," You wanna play a game?"

" Sounds fun. Sure why not?" Danielle responded.

" Ok, let's tell each other things we never knew about each other so if they're anything embarrassing or bad, only we will know. No information leaves the car," Keith explained.

" Ok, you go first," Danielle said.

" Ok, I have a tattoo on my…you know…." Keith tried to say. Danielle nodded and asked," Your thing?"

" No….my back area," Keith said slowly.

" On your ass?"

" We'll put it that way," Keith said. Danielle giggled and said," Of what?"

Keith didn't want to tell her this part. He knew it might ruin it but he had already had her questioning. Maybe this game wasn't a good idea.

" I fell in love with this girl Rose a couple years ago and it's a tattoo of a rose," Keith admitted turning red. Danielle, slightly creeped out, smiled and said," If it makes you feel better, I like roses."

Keith laughed and said," So you're not mad?" Danielle shook her head and said," I once dated a guy for three months last year but broke it off with him because he acted like he knew everything about me."

Keith made a face and muttered," Hate those types." Danielle chuckled and Keith went on.

" Urm…..hm….let me see….," Keith pondered. He kept thinking but nothing came to mind. That's when it hit him.

" My dad got drunk on Christmas one time," Keith said smiling. He could remember it like it was yesterday.

Danielle leaned up and rested her head on her palm.

" Do tell," she said interested and grinning.

" My mom makes the best egg nog and he liked to put a little vanilla extract in it. Well, he used to wear glasses because he couldn't see without them and he forgot to put them on that morning and he thought the bottle of whiskey was the vanilla extract and he poured a lot of whiskey in it. He was so drunk that Laurie and I were laughing so hard. My mom freaked out because of Danny, Chris, and Tracy, but they found it to be funny."

Keith smiled thinking about it and he sighed knowing that only a couple years after that, he would lose his dad.

" Do you miss him?" Danielle asked. Keith looks at her, trying not to cry.

" Everyday," Keith said," the whole band thing was to heal Mom and us through the pain. Turns out we sounded pretty good and we became successful thanks to him. I just wish he was here to see it happen."

Danielle felt a single tear stroll down her cheek making her realize her relationship with her father. Ever since the divorce, she had been distant of him. She had become different towards him since he and her mom started fighting months ago. The times he would leave and slam the door. Sometimes the anger caused her to feel angry towards both of her parents.

She knew that her relationship with her parents may never be how it used to be, and that hurt.

" I'm sorry," Danielle said hoarsely. Keith half-smiled and saw a tear stroll down her face.

" Why'd your parents split?" Keith asked. Danielle shook her head.

" I don't know," she replied softly but still hoarsely," they just started screaming and fighting a lot. They couldn't be in the same room together."

Keith saw her eyes and he pulled her close to him so she would feel safe. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. He held her head that rested on his upper body and stroked her hair.

He knew that both of them had a hard time accepting the fact their fathers were no longer here due to divorce and death. But through part of that pain, they had each other.

The following Monday, everyone at the school caught glances at Keith Partridge strolling in school with his new girlfriend Danielle Sumerland. Everyone shook their heads and groups began to bet how long they'd last.

Keith held Danielle's hand and met up with John, Melodie, Talia, Eric, Fred, and Lucy. John, Melodie, Talia, and Eric were all just friends but Fred and Lucy obviously had a small fling going on.

" So, you've all heard?" Keith asked. Everyone looked at each other and John said," You know those cars you two were in between?"

Keith shook his head and John, Melodie, Talia, Eric, Fred, and Lucy ran off laughing. Keith and Danielle laughed and he wrapped an arm around Danielle.

" Well, they're the least of our problems," Keith said looking at Danielle.

" And I think I know the most of our problems," Danielle said turning her head back. Keith turned around and saw the group of crying underclassmen girls.

Keith grabbed Danielle's hand and they ran from the group of girls, with smiles on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

The whole week consisted of bets on Keith and Danielle's future relationship. Some were "generous enough" to give it the full week then she'd no longer be the girlfriend of teen rock star Keith Partridge. Danielle was lucky enough to brush off on the rumors because Keith protected her from them.

One snotty girl made a face at Danielle while Danielle was leaving her locker and Keith shot the nasty girl a glare. The girl turned away in embarrassment and Danielle and Keith smiled at each other.

The group of girls began to follow Danielle to the girl's bathroom to watch her put on make-up. From her style, to her hair, even to what she ate at lunch, the girls idolized her. In fact, the girls got so crazy they found Danielle's house and her mother would have to lock all doors and windows and cover everything in the house.

" They'd think you're dating a Beatle or a Monkee," her mother commented.

" I'm sorry Mom," Danielle apologized," but I didn't ask for this and -." Her mother smiled and said," it's not your fault. You and Keith are together for a reason because you like each other very much. I haven't seen you this happy in a very long time, you know. It makes me happy because I know your father and I caused you a lot these past months."

Danielle nodded and her mother hugged her. Her mother was willing to stand by the mania like Danielle did for her.

On Wednesday after school, Danielle and Lucy stayed to watch Fred and Keith's basketball practice.

" I think Fred and I may go out soon," Lucy said. Danielle turned and smiled.

" That's great! When?"

" Maybe Saturday. I mean, we like each other and we have a lot in common, but what if it turns into the one week relationship?"

Danielle didn't think about that. She kept forgetting about that stupid rule ever since she had very first heard of it.

" Is that a chance you're willing tot take?" Danielle asked. Lucy nodded.

" Oddly enough, yes," she said. Danielle and Lucy smiled and Lucy asked," So those little girls still following you?"

" Ugh, yes. I mean, they're fans and I'm glad they love Keith's music and all, but sometimes it's hard to have some privacy at school."

" John, Eric, and Fred threw food at them yesterday,' Lucy said. Daniele turned and laughed.

" What was it for lunch?"

" Sloppy joes." Danielle burst into laughter and so did Lucy. They had to cover their mouths so they wouldn't make a huge interruption. When they gained consciousness, Danielle said," When in doubt, throw lunch."

That night, Keith came over Danielle's house as her mother would be out late and they would have the house to themselves. They curled up and snuggled on the couch. The phone rang.

" I'll get it," Danielle said getting up. She picked up the phone.

" Hello?"

" Hey Danielle." The voice was familiar but she couldn't recognize to where she knew who it was.

" I'm sorry, who is this?" she asked. Keith turned to her and listened carefully.

" Don't you remember my voice? It's me, Greg."

Greg was Danielle's ex-boyfriend from last year. Her eyes went wide and she felt the panic come in.

" How'd you get this number?"

" Janine. I mean I know you two don't talk anymore but she found it out."

" What do you want?"

" Look, I know I'm in college and all, but, I wanna be with you. I still do Danielle. I'm not trying to be a stalker or anything it's just…come on Danielle."

" Go away Greg, please."

Keith got up the couch and asked," Who is it Danielle?"

Danielle glared and mouthed," My ex." Keith began to feel angry that he would dare call, but let Danielle handle it.

" Danielle please-."

" You ever call this number again I will block it and that is a threat I'm willing to accomplish."

There was a silence.

" I knew you'd say no."

" Then you shouldn't have called. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one? The one who has all the answers and has to be right all the time? "

There was no response.

" Bye," Danielle said. She slammed the phone and sighed. Keith pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

" It's alright," Keith soothed," I'm right here." Danielle chuckled and looked up.

" I'm fine," Danielle said half smiling. Keith smiled back and they went back to watching TV.

" You wanna hang out Friday night?" Keith asked.

" Sure! What do you have in mind?" Danielle asked leaning up a bit. Keith flashed a sneaky grin and shook his head.

" It's a surprise," he said.

At school the next day during lunch, Danielle, Melodie, Lucy, and Talia sat with John, Fred, and Eric. Keith had to make-up a test so he wasn't there yet.

" Excuse me?" a young girl with long blonde hair past her chest and brown asked the group.

" Excuse you for what freshman?" Eric asked with a mouthful. She turned to Danielle.

" You're dating Keith Partridge, right?" she asked. Danielle nodded and the blonde girl took out a coke bottle and poured it all over Danielle's pink skirt. Danielle screamed and John said," HEY!"

He took his ice cream cone and dumped it on her silky blonde hair. The girl screamed.

" Yeah, SUCK IT FRESHMAN!" John yelled. Eric began sprinkling some dirt on her and she began to scream even more. Lucy pulled me away and then Fred poured his coke all over her.

" YOU FREAKS!" she screamed. All the other freshman girls came rushing in when Fred guarded them.

" IF I CATCH ANY OF YOU MESSING WITH DANIELLE, YOU'LL END UP LIKE GOLDIE LOCKS OVER HERE!" Fred yelled.

Keith walked over, watching the mayhem. He then saw the group of girls get past Fred and tug on Danielle's arm and hair and leg as Lucy, Talia, and Melodie fought them off.

Keith ran in and grabbed Danielle and yelled," ANYONE ELSE TOUCHES HER OR THEM AND YOU'LL PAY!"

" It's not like you're in a relationship with her!" one yelled.

" Yeah, what makes her special?"

Mr. Hollis, Danielle and Keith's history teacher, yelled," ENOUGH! GIRLS LEAVE!" The group of girls ran away in a split second and the group of friends looked in fear at Mr, Hollis.

" You six, leave me with Danielle and Keith," he demanded. They ran off and Lucy turned around to look at Danielle. Danielle nodded and Lucy ran off.

" Miss Sumerland," Mr. Hollis began," would you like to take a visit to the nurse?" Danielle nodded and Mr. Hollis added," Keith, go with her."

" Mr. Hollis, please don't punish the other six," Keith said," they were just protecting-."

" They're not my concern," Mr. Hollis said," however, you two are. I knew something would happen like this the moment I saw you two together in my class. Keith, just get her to the nurse and Danielle, don't worry about being late to class. I'll let the principal know of today's events and if you would like, you can leave."

" Thanks," Danielle said. Mr. Hollis nodded and Keith and Danielle walked off.

The girls in Danielle's class and above, looked at her with sympathy. Though she was invisible to them, they still felt a little bad.

Keith and Danielle reached the nurse who shook her head and said," Lie down honey. You're gonna need the rest."

Danielle lied down and Keith sighed. He didn't want this for her. He began to question if them being together was danger to her. He didn't want to lose her, but didn't want to hurt her. He left for class with a headache.

While lying down, a girl with red hair and brown eyes walked in.

" Are you Danielle, Keith's girlfriend?" she asked. Danielle rolled her eyes.

" What do you want now you little brat?" Danielle snapped. The girl shook her head.

" No, please, I don't have anything against you!" the girl exclaimed defensively," I just wanted to say…to say…I don't care what my grade thinks of you. I think you're pretty cool and I like you and Keith together."

Danielle half smiled.

" Thanks, I'm sorry for yelling at you but-."

" It's fine," the girl assured smiling. " I'm Rachel by the way."

Danielle smiled and said," Nice to meet you Rachel."

Rachel nodded and went back to class. Danielle closed her eyes and pretended like today never happened and that she would be on a date with Keith soon.


	9. Chapter 9

That Friday afternoon, Danielle was in Biology and it was not only one of the classes where she didn't have any of her friends or boyfriend, but the last class. She sat in the back staring at the clock, waiting anxiously for the day to be over and so tonight would come. She couldn't wait to have alone time with Keith and spend the night with him.

That's when a note hit her desk from a girl in her grade. The girl whispered," My friend was given this at lunch and she gave it to me to give to you."

Danielle opened the note and read it:

_New Girl –_

_A lesson to learn at this school – Keith Partridge only dates girls for a week. You're no exception Cinderella._

Danielle's heart began to become heavy and the girl whispered," Ignore the brats. They're all evil."

Danielle crumbled up the note and the bell rang. She threw it in the trash can, ran into her car and drove off as quickly as she could.

" Hey, have you seen Danielle?" Keith asked Lucy. Lucy shook her head and said," She was fine today."

Keith began to panic as he hoped yesterday's events didn't occur again when he or anyone from their group wasn't around. He figured he'd ask later tonight.

When Keith got home, he saw Laurie reading a book. She turned when she saw him and she stood up.

" Listen Keith," she said pulling him into the kitchen.

" Laurie, what's wrong?" Keith asked. Laurie looked scared and serious. Keith knew something was wrong.

" Laurie what-."

" Don't go to the drive-in, Muldoone's Point, or any public hang out places tonight with Danielle," Laurie said.

" Why not?' Keith asked.

" A group of angry girls from yesterday are going to find you guys and they will harass you two," Laurie said. "Susan heard from Linda who told Georgia who told me."

" You sure?" Keith asked. Laurie nodded. Keith sighed frustrated and threw his arms up in the air.

" Why are they acting like this?" Keith exclaimed," Do they not get I have a life too? Now what are we going to do tonight?"

Laurie smiled and Danny appeared smiling. They looked at each other and then at Keith.

" What?" Keith asked.

" We figured out something for you two love birds tonight," Danny said.

As Danielle was waiting for Keith to pick her up that night, she looked in the mirror as a double check that she looked good. She wore a mini pleated patterned skirt, with a tight tee, and boots. She sighed and fixed her skirt nervously. She heard the door bell ring and she grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs and when her mother opened the door, both her mother and Keith saw Danielle trip down the stair.

Keith ran over and helped pick up Danielle. Danielle chuckled and said with a nervous laugh," Sorry, ha ha, bad feet, ha ha."

Keith took Danielle's hand and Danielle waved goodbye to her mom.

" You ok?" Keith asked wrapping an arm around her waist. She nodded and gave him a peck on the lips.

They got into the car and Keith began driving away.

" So where are we going?' Danielle asked. Keith smiled and said," It's a surprise.'' He wrapped an arm around her and she smiled.

He pulled into a park and they got out of the car. Danielle looked around and Keith took her hands and said," Come on let's go."

Danielle smiled and they walked down the park hill when she gasped. There was a little romantic picnic set up with a blanket, two candles, a plate of food.

" Oh my god Keith," Danielle gasped," Did you-?"

He pointed at a car and Laurie and Danny waved their hands. Shirley, driving , did too.

Danielle and Keith waved back and the car drove away. Keith and Danielle sat down and ate.

" Oh my god, this is fantastic and quiet and…" Danielle's voice trailed off. She walked over and snuggled next to Keith. Keith wrapped an arm around her and she looked up at him and said,"Thank you."

" You're welcome," he said. Danielle's smile faded. Keith didn't seem normal like usual and she could sense something was wrong. The note played over and over in her mind.

" Are you ok?" she asked. He nodded and Danielle sighed and leaned up.

" Look, I know what you're probably thinking," she said," The week rule." Keith looked at her and his went wide.

" After the mess yesterday and this past week, you just want the one week relationship, don't you?" Danielle asked. Keith could see the hurt in her eyes, but hear the courage in her voice.

" If this is what you want, please tell me now. It's ok," Danielle said. Keith, not believing any of this, shook his head.

" Danielle, no," he said. " No, no, no!'

He took her hand and he said," Yea, I had a doubt because of this past week, but I'm not going to let a swarm of girls take over what I feel for you."

Danielle looked at Keith and Keith swallowed.

" I don't care about those girls," he said," I love you Danielle. I want to be with you for as long as possible. " Danielle's went wide and she smiled.

" You do? Even though I'm causing part of the chaos?" she asked. Keith smiled and said," Babe, you and I are causing the chaos. That's why we belong together." Danielle smiled and they kissed.

" I love you too Keith," she said smiling. Keith smiled and Danielle snuggled closer to Keith as he and Danielle lied back in the grass. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled to himself feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

The news had spread the following week at school that it was official for Keith and Danielle and the group of girls gave up and wept in defeat. Despite them, everyone either didn't care or was happy for the two.

At lunch one day, John brought up something.

" Hey, so my folks are going out of town for the long weekend comin' up this weekend," John began.

" Yea and?" Melodie asked.

" We'll have a party for all of us at my house," John said," I'm bringing my girlfriend, Eric's bringing his-."

" Wait, wait," Lucy said," Since when did you two-."

" They go to the other school." Everyone nodded.

" Can we bring our boyfriends?" Talia asked.

" That's the point," John said," You two bring your boyfriends, Keith and Danielle you two come, and Fred and Lucy….erm….I don't know about you two-."

" Dude, she's my girlfriend now, it's ok," Fred said smiling. He wraps an arm around Lucy.

" Way to tell us Lucy," Talia said.

" Yeah, thanks for informing us," Danielle added.

" Well now you know!" Lucy exclaimed.

" Ok and you two – anyway, we all stay at my house Friday night and my gf and I will share a room, and you guys and your others will share a room if …you know."

" So basically we spend the night at your house?" Danielle asked.

" Yeah, and I have a pool so it'll be a great party," John said.

Everyone agreed, but Danielle and Keith looked at each other and Keith said," We'll think about it."

" Man, come on, nothing really has to happen and you and Danielle will be in a private room," John said.

" You guys will be fine," Fred assured. Keith nodded and looked at Danielle and he knew that she felt unsure too.

Should they…..or not?

[ Hey everyone! So I just want to thank you all for the faces and reviews! I'll be posting chapters every Tuesday so be on the look out! Enjoy and thank you!]


	10. Chapter 10

That afternoon, Keith pulled into Muldoone's Point with Danielle in the passenger seat. They parked in their usual spot by the cherry blossom tree. Keith shut off the engine and Danielle scooted next to Keith, resting her head on his shoulder. Keith smiled and wrapped and arm around her.

" So, this party John was talking about," Keith brought up. Danielle half-smiled to herself at the idea.

" What do you think?" she asked looking up at Keith. Keith swallowed hard. He had this answer in his mind since History class. He sighed.

" I wanna go," he answered," I wanna share a room with you, but I don't want….you know."

Danielle's smile blossomed and she looked at Keith. She responded," That's exactly how I felt. I mean, I trust you and myself that nothing 'serious' will happen."

Keith smiled back, relieved. Sometimes he wondered if he and Danielle shared the same mind. It was one of the many, many reasons Keith loved Danielle.

" Ok, so we'll go with the plan but nothing bad will happen," Keith concluded. Danielle nodded and responded," Sounds good to me."

Keith kissed Danielle and he turned on the radio. That's when Keith heard his family's song " Let the Good Times In" play. Danielle, now familiar with all The Partridge Family's songs, looked at Keith. Keith turned a little red of embarrassment. Danielle kissed Keith's cheek and said," I can't get enough of you ever when I'm near you."

Keith laughed and pulled Danielle closer to him again. That was also another reason he liked Danielle – she had a good sense of humor.

" Hey Mom?" Danielle asked when she came home.

" Hey Mom?" Keith asked his mom when he came home.

" I'm in the kitchen!" Danielle's mother called.

" I'm in the living room!" Shirley yelled out.

Keith walked in the living room and sighed.

Danielle went into the kitchen and sighed.

" Mom, John is throwing a small gathering for Eric, Fred, and I Friday night," Keith explained," just the four us. Is it ok if I stay the night?"

" Mom, Melodie is having a sleepover on Friday night and I was wondering if I could spend the night?" Danielle asked.

" Sounds fun Keith," Shirley said smiling," Will his parents be there?"

" Sounds good with me," Joanna said smiling," Will her parents be ok with that?"

"I think!" Keith lied smiling.

"Definitely!" Danielle lied beaming.

"Well….ok," Shirley answered.

" Ok with me!" Joanna answered.

_Later that night…_

" Did she say yes?" Melodie asked.

" Yeah, I was lucky I was able to get away with it," Danielle giggled. It was late at night and Danielle was on the phone lying in bed.

" So are you and Keith going to…you know?" Melodie asked. Danielle shook her head and said," No. I mean, we'll share the bed, but nothing will happen." Melodie squealed. A few moments later Danielle got off the phone.

The next night, Thursday night, Danielle was having dinner at Keith's house. She went to her house quickly and changed into quarter sleeve blouse, a mini skirt, and boots. She pulled into Keith's drive way nervously.

" Ok, now everyone, please," Keith begged," act normal."

" I'm actually kind of excited to meet Danielle," Shirley said," I mean, truly and honestly getting to know her. She seems sweet."

" She's got nice hair," Danny said sighing. Keith glared and Danny looked at him. " What? She does!"

The door bell rang and Keith ran out of the room, his family following behind. He opened the door and Danielle smiled.

" Hi you," she greeted.

" Hey, you look great," he said. They kissed when they heard a cough. They turned and saw Keith's family smiling. Danielle blushed and Keith took her hand and brought her in the house.

" Danielle, this is my mother Shirley," Keith introduced. Shirley and Danielle shook hands.

"Wonderful to meet you again Danielle," Shirley greeted.

" Same here!" Danielle replied.

" This is Laurie."

" We've met several times but nice to see you again," Laurie said shaking Danielle's hand.

" This is Danny."

Danielle held out her hand and Danny kissed it.

" Wonderful to meet you Danielle," Danny greeted. Keith glared and Danielle chuckled.

" Nice to meet you Danny," Danielle said.

" This is Chris."

" Nice to meet you Chris," Danielle greeted getting on her knees for the two younger ones. Chris shook her hand smiling.

" And last, but not least, this is Tracy."

" Nice to meet you too Tracy," Danielle greeted Tracy. Tracy shook Danielle's hand and asked," Are you Keith's girlfriend?"

Danielle nodded and Tracy went on," Are you two getting married?" Danielle and Keith chuckled and Keith shrugged.

" Stay tuned," he said. Danielle got off her knees and Shirley said," Follow me into the dinning room. Danielle can I get you anything to drink?"

" May I have some water?"

" Absolutely!"

As the rest of the Partidges went into the dinning room, Keith grabbed Danielle's and pulled her back. She turned to him and he whispered," They love you."

" You sure?" Danielle asked. Keith nodded and kissed her.

" They're kissing again!" Chris exclaimed. Danielle went bright red and Keith smiled. They went into the kitchen and Danielle sat in between Keith and Laurie.

" Oh pasta!" Danielle beamed," God I haven't had this in so long!"

" Oh good! Glad you like it!" Shirley exclaimed," Does your mother make it?"

" No, my father did a lot though," Danielle said," He's part Italian so it's his specialty."

" Mom, did you know her father is actually a DJ back where Danielle's from?" Keith asked as he slid his hands into Danielle's.

" Really?" Danny asked," How much does he make?" Danielle chuckled and Shirley exclaimed," Danny!"

" It's fine," Danielle giggled," to be honest Danny, I'm not too sure. When you guys tour in the New Jersey area, you can ask him."

" Why doesn't your dad live with you?" Chris asked. Keith looked at Danielle and Laurie said," Chris I don't think-."

" It's fine," Danielle assured. She looked at Chris and smiled.

" You know Chris, they both weren't happy together," Danielle explained," they thought it would be best if they weren't together so that's what they decided." Chris nodded and Keith smiled at Danielle. Shirley was impressed at the way Danielle carried herself during that.

" Our Dad went to a place called heaven," Tracy said. Everyone's face dropped a bit and Danielle said," I hear it's a beautiful place and I bet he's watching you all right now."

" Will we ever see him again?' Tracy asked. Danielle nodded.

" I'm sure of it," Danielle said. Keith began falling in love with her all over again when a door bell rang. Shirley excused herself and opened the door.

" Reuben!" Shirley exclaimed. Reuben walked in the house and said," Sorry for no notice ahead of time but I need you and the kids to record a demo song quickly." He walked in the dinning room and took a look at Danielle. He pointed at her.

" Keith's girlfriend, right?' he asked. Danielle held out her hand and said,'' Nice to meet you." They shook hands and Reuben said," Sorry to ruin dinner kids, but it's recording time for a moment."

" But Danielle-."

" Don't worry Mrs. Partridge," Danielle said excusing herself," you guys go ahead and I'll do the dishes."

Shirley was now amazed by Keith's girlfriend.

" Danielle, you are a guest!" Shirley protested," Why don't you come and watch us?"

" I'd love too, but I don't want to be in the way and-."

" Nonsense, you'll be fine!'' Reuben said. Danielle smiled and Keith took her hand as they walked out into the garage. Keith set out two chairs for Danielle and Reuben and the two of them sat dow.

The family set up and looked over the lyrics.

" Ready?" Reuben asked.

" Let's go," Keith said smiling at Danielle. Danielle smiled back and the recording began.

_**We've got a storybook love and that's all and that's all,**_

_**A fantasy world where we love one another,**_

_**A storybook love and that's all and that's all,**_

_**A boy and a girl who hardly know each other**_

_**But I feel you lookin at me,**_

_**And in your eyes it's plain to see,**_

_**One day soon we both will be much more than friends**_

_**But until then**_

_**It's a storybook love**_

_**And that's all and that's all,**_

_**A fantasy world where we love one another,**_

_**A storybook love and that's all and that's all,**_

_**A boy and a girl who hardly know each other**_

_**But I already know,**_

_**How much I'm gonna love you so,**_

_**I feel it inside me even though it hasn't happened yet,**_

_**So all we get**_

_**Is a storybook love and that's all and that's all,**_

_**A fantasy world where we love one another,**_

_**A storybook love and that's all and that's all,**_

_**A boy and a girl who hardly know each other**_

_**My imagination starts a racin' when I think of you**_

_**Well it's a fairy tale right now,**_

_**But you could make it all come true**_

_**It's a storybook love and that's all and that's all,**_

_**A fantasy world where we love one another,**_

_**A storybook love and that's all and that's all,**_

_**A boy and a girl who hardly know each other**_

_**But I feel you're lookin' at me,**_

_**And in your eyes it's plain to see,**_

_**One day we both will be much more than friends,**_

_**But until then**_

_**It's a storybook love and that's all and that's all,**_

_**A fantasy world where we love one another,**_

_**A storybook love and that's all and that's all,**_

_**A boy and a girl who hardly know each other.**_

After the recording, Keith walked Danielle to her car.

" You know I thought of you when I was singing tonight," He said twirling a piece of her hair. She smiled.

" It sounded like us," she said," and I love the way you sing." Keith leaned in and kissed her.

" You ready for tomorrow night?" he asked. Danielle nodded and he said," I'll see you. Sweet dreams."

Danielle and Keith kissed one last time before she left.

The storybook love was to continue on tomorrow night.


	11. Chapter 11

Danielle finished packing up her small bag for tonight. She made a mental list in her mind.

Tooth brush? Check!

Face wash? Check!

Bikini? Check!

Cute pajamas? Check!

Lingerie? Urm….check! Danielle had gone afterschool to pick up a few things as a " just in case".

She finished packing and sighed. She had been nervous all day and barely ate. Keith kept asking her if she was ok, but Danielle shrugged it off saying it was just lack of sleep.

She grabbed her bag and walked downstairs. She prayed to God that her mother wouldn't ever find out where she was really going.

" Bye Mom!" Danielle called out from the door.

" Have fun! Be home by noon tomorrow!" her mother called back from the kitchen. Danielle sighed and walked out of the house. She got in the car and drove to Melodie's house.

When she arrived, Melodie, Talia, and Lucy were already there and ready to go. " My parents were going out of town this weekend so I knew having you guys 'stay here' would be a breeze!" Melodie exclaimed.

The girls all got in Melodie's car and Danielle looked out the window, her stomach in knots and her heart beating in a fast pace. Their first stop was picking up Talia and Melodie's boyfriends Matt and Derek.

" Keith, you have yours and Danielle's room up stairs and to the last door on the left," John said. Keith nodded swallowing hard. He went upstairs and into the guest bedroom, opening the door.

The room was small, but neat. The bed was white with a small rose that John obviously put there to set the mood. Keith rolled his eyes and plopped his bag on the carpet floor and went back downstairs. Eric, John, Fred, and Keith were all in their swim trunks, waiting or the girls.

The two girls John and Eric were with, Samantha ( John's girlfriend ), Mikayla ( Eric's girlfriend) arrived first. Both girls were blonde and very bubbly and very attractive, but not too appealing to Keith. Keith had Danielle who was way more beautiful and unique looking.

John and Eric went in the lit up pool with their girlfriends as Fred and Keith waited for the girls to show. Keith looked nervous and Fred took great notice.

" You know you and Danielle don't have to have sex," Fred told Keith while taking a swig of cola. Keith chuckled.

" We're not man," Keith assured," we're just gonna sleep in the same bed." Fred smiled and Keith asked," Are you and Lucy?"

Fred nodded and said," We've actually been friends for a while before you and Danielle got together so we've decided to do it as friends 'cause we trust each other."

Keith smiled and silently applauded Fred and Lucy's decisions, but knew he and Danielle weren't comfortable yet.

" Looks like they're here," Fred said. Keith sat up and sighed. He felt his heart beat in his stomach. He took a huge swig of cola and walked over to the door.

" Hey hey hey!" Fred exclaimed. Melodie and Talia introduced Matt and Derek to Fred and Keith and Lucy and Fred went off with the other two couples. Keith saw Danielle and he greeted her softly with," Hey beautiful".

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she embraced him sweetly as they kissed.

" Feeling better?" Keith asked rubbing her arms. Danielle sighed and smiled at him. " Yeah, I just was ugh today," Danielle responded with a giggle.

Keith showed her where the room was and waited outside while she changed. When the door opened, he nearly caught his breath. She obviously wore a bikini, but had one of those classic hourglass figures ( like Bar Refaeli's ) and he kissed her gently as they walked into the pool.

The air was nice and warm, " I Was Made for Dancin'" was blasting on the radio, and every couple was fooling around in the pool. Keith and Danielle huddled in the deep end, Keith's lips planting on hers multiple times.

" Hey!" John called out to the couple," Take it back to the room you two!" Danielle picked up one of the pool noodles and threw it ( unsuccessfully ) at John. Everyone laughed and Keith rubbed his arms up and down Danielle's body. Danielle grinned at Keith and went swimming under water. Keith followed.

As the two were underwater, Keith happened to swim above Danielle, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her as the two were underwater. It was one of those moments you see in the movies and it even felt like too.

When everyone went into their rooms, Keith only had on pajama pants and Danielle had on a floral spaghetti top with matching pajama shorts. Keith smiled and said," This is so awkward for me."

Danielle giggled and climbed into bed next to Keith. Keith wrapped his arms around her when they heard the noises of their peers. It became clearly uncomfortable for the two so Keith put on the TV to quiet the noise. Luckily, there were re-runs of " I Love Lucy".

Danielle and Keith snuggled in each other's arms until both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

When Keith Partridge had woken up, he saw Danielle sleeping peacefully with her head on his shoulder. Keith smiled and yawned as he slowly began to wake up some more. He turned to the night stand and the clock had 10: 44 a.m. on it. He was supposed to be at his house at eleven thirty as he and his family had a last minute gig tonight and he had prepare.

With that, a song popped in his head.

He fell out of bed, looked helplessly for a notebook and pen when he found one in the drawer. He began writing and he heard," Keith….what are you doing?"

He looked up and saw Danielle leaning up in bed, fully awake and her eyebrow raised.

" Writing a song. It just hit me and I have to get it down before I lose it," Keith answered still writing. Danielle chuckled and said,'' Good luck Lennon."

She lied back down her eyes to open and her back to Keith so she wouldn't distract him or anything. He was dedicated to his music and Danielle respected that. It was that moment she felt like she was married to a rock star.

For now, she could dream.

Keith was finally finished and looked up to say something when he saw Danielle's back to him. He set the pen and paper down and snuck into bed where Danielle was and kissed the back of her head.

" I'm still awake," Danielle said muffled into the pillow. Keith chuckled as did Danielle and she turned to him.

" I have to get going," Keith said rubbing Danielle's back. " Got a gig tonight. Want me to drive you home?"

" Yea thanks. Just stop at Melodie's house and I'll get my car from there," Danielle said. Keith nodded. Both got ready and fixed the room so it looked like no one had been there.

The two walked down and their friends " oo " ed as they walked down.

" Oh shut up! I heard you all last night!" Danielles snapped playfully. Lucy threw a piece of toast at Danielle and everyone laughed.

" We gotta run, but thanks man," Keith said.

" No problem," John assured wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

" Yeah thanks man," Danielle added and John nodded.

Keith and Danielle got into Keith's car and Danielle turned on the radio. It was silent for awhile when Keith asked," Do….do you want to come tonight?"

Danielle turned to Keith and asked," Where is it? "

" I think some concert hall downtown." Danielle shrugged and said," Sure!"

Keith smiled and wrapped an arm around Danielle. He pulled into Melodie's and kissed Danielle goodbye as she left his car to get into hers.

When Danielle arrived home, she saw a note on the fridge from her mom saying that she was out running errands and would be home later. Danielle went upstairs, did some homework, and then her mother came home.

" Danielle! Help me with the groceries!"

Danielle came downstairs and helped her mother with the groceries when her mother said," Danielle I have some news."

" What is it?" Danielle asked turning to her mom. Her mom swallowed hard and said," You're father….he's urm….engaged."

Danielle's eyes went wide and said," Engaged? But….".

" Your brother said they dated for five months. Danielle I know he hasn't spoken to you in awhile but-."

Danielle, hurt and angry rushed up to her room, and cried. She hadn't heard from her dad and months and now he's engaged? Where the hell did this come from? How does someone date someone for five months then decide to get married?

Danielle curled up in bed and just cried.

A few hours later and a nap, Danielle got up and decided to get ready for The Partridge's concert. She took a shower and got dressed. She went downstairs and her mother stood up.

" Are you feeling better?" her mother asked worried. Danielle nodded and said," I'm gonna go to Keith's concert and maybe hang out with him afterwards."

Her mother nodded and Danielle left, driving off holding back the tears.

When she arrived, Reuben saw her and waved a hand. Danielle got out of the car and said half smiling," Hey Reuben."

" Great, Keith was telling me you were coming and I needed to get you here before-."

Suddenly a group of girls saw Reuben and ran screaming," HE KNOWS KEITH!" Reuben pushes Danielle in and shuts the door.

" God they're like a pack of animals!" Danielle exclaimed. Reuben rolled his eyes.

" I can't take 'em anymore," Reuben sighed. '' They're…they're….-."

" Crazy?" Reuben nodded and Danielle chuckled.

" Hey, those crazies make you money," Danielle reminds Reuben. Reuben smiled and patted Danielle on the head.

" There's a reason I liked you," he said leaving. Danielle chuckled and walked around the backstage. It was cold and goosebumps rose on her arms. She saw a couple people pass by hurriedly to set up for the show when she heard, "Danielle!"

She saw Mrs. Partridge running up to her and hugging her. She smiled at Danielle and said," Well there you are!" She took a good look and saw the red in Danielle's eyes and knew something was wrong.

" Is everything ok Danielle?" she asked. Danielle nodded, but Shirley knew something was wrong.

" Meet me after the show and we'll talk," Shirley said rubbing Danielle's arm. Danielle half smiled and hugged Shirley. Shirley hugged back and left. Danielle stayed in the area by the side of the curtain near where the stage was. She heard the announcer yell," And now…THE PARTRIDGE FAMILY!"

The partridges passed by, each greeting Danielle.

" Hi!" Tracy beamed.

" Hey!" Chris exclaimed following.

" Hey good looking!" Danny grinned.

" Hey Danielle!" Laurie greeted.

Shirley nodded and Keith said," Give me some sugar." Danielle gave him a peck and he saw her red eyes.

" Danielle are you-."

" Go perform I'll talk to you later, ok?" she said. Keith kissed her cheek and ran onstage.

The Partridges played a total of ten songs including " I Think I Love You ", " Let the Good Times In", " Summer Days", " Come on Get Happy", and some others.

Keith went up to the microphone and said," Now a real treat for all of you. A new song written by me and inspired by the grooviest girl I've ever known. Danielle Sumerland, this is for you!"

Reuben shook Danielle's shoulders and Danielle chuckled.

_Last night, I turned out the light, lay down and thought about you _

_I thought about the way that it could be _

_Two o'clock, wonderin' what I'm doin' here alone without you _

_So I close my eyes and dream you here to me and _

_I woke up in love this morning _

_I woke up in love this morning _

_Went to sleep with you on my mind _

_I woke up in love this morning _

_I woke up in love this morning _

_Went to sleep with you on my mind _

_[ Lyrics from: d/david+cassidy+the+partridge+family/i+woke+up+in+love+this+morning_ ]_

_Hello, girl, yes it's five o'clock I know but you just listen _

_There's something that I've got to let you know _

_This is you, this pillow that I'm huggin' and I'm kissin' _

_And one more thing before I let you go _

_I woke up in love this morning _

_I woke up in love this morning _

_Went to sleep with you on my mind _

_I woke up in love this morning _

_I woke up in love this morning _

_Went to sleep with you on my mind _

_Do dreams come true, well if they do, I'll have you _

_Not just for a night, but for my whole life through _

_I woke up in love this morning _

_I woke up in love this morning _

_Went to sleep with you on my mind _

_I woke up in love this morning _

_I woke up in love this morning _

_Went to sleep with you on my mind_

( * I disclaim the lyrics)

Danielle smiled and felt the tears stream down again. She didn't need her father or his new wife…..she had Keith Partridge.

"Danielle, what's wrong?" Reuben asked. Danielle whispered in Reuben's ear and he nodded.

" Go outside and relax for a bit, ok? I'll tell Keith," he said. Danielle nodded and ran outside.

Keith got offstage and went to greet Danielle when he Reuben stepped in and said," She just went outside. She's not feeling well right now."

" Is she alright?" Shirley asked. The kids looked at Reuben, curious. Reuben sighed and put his hands in his pockets and said," She just found her father's getting remarried today."


	13. Chapter 13

" So how did you find out exactly?" Shirley asked as she took a seat next to Danielle. Danielle, Keith, Laurie, Shirley, and Reuben sat around the coffee table eachI with tea in their hands.

" A friend of my brothers called my brother and told him it was in the newspaperand my brother called my mom and my mom told me," Danielle explained as Keith rubbed her back. Laurie shook her head and Shirley sighed. Keith was quiet and had his eyes fixated to the wooden table. Reuben took a sip of the tea.

" Has he called you before this?" Reuben asked. Danielle shook her head and said," He's busy all the time with his radio show and my parents divorced so quickly...". Her voice trailed off and she shook her head and shrugged.

" The funny part is if he had told me he was dating again himself, I wouldn't have been so mad," Danielle confessed. She buried her head in her hands and shook her head. Keith lifted his head and comforted her in mutters so low no one else besides Danielle could hear him.

Shirley took Danielle's arm and asked," How's your mom with all this news?"

Danielle shrugged and Laurie asked," You don't suppose your father was..." Danielle shook her head and said," They were dating for five months. It's October now so they've been dating since around May. My parents split last February and they finalized around March."

" That was fast," Reuben exclaimed in shock. Danielle nodded and Shirley said," If you and your mother need anything at all, please let me know."

" Thank you so much Mrs. Partridge," Danielle thanked her eyes sincere," For everything." Shirely pulled her in for a hug and Reuben got up and patted Danielle's head and said," Well good show, good night and I'm sorry Danielle." Danielle nodded and Keith whispered something in Danielle's ear and turned to his mom.

"Mom do you mind if Danielle and I go out for a bit?" Keith asked. Shirley was reluctant at first, but she had taken notice of how caring Keith was. She nodded and Keith was out the door with Danielle.

Keith drove Danielle's car to Muldoone's Pointe to where they normally parked. there were several other cars filled with young couples but Keith rolled down the windows and he climbed into the backseat. He helped Danielle get into the backseat and once she got in, she felt Keith wrap his arms around her and kiss her cheek.

There was a long silence between the two as Danielle lied her head on Keith's chest and Keith looked down at Danielle.

" You know I really loved the last song," Danielle complemented looking at Keith. Keith smiled and Danielle asked," Was that the song you writing this morning?"

" Yea," Keith replied brushing Danielle's hair to the side. " It came to me this morning when I woke up next to you." Danielle chuckled and added," Even when I smelled of chlorine and looked terrible?"

Keith laughed softly and said," Even then. All though, you are pretty cute when you're asleep." Danielle rolled her eyes and giggled as she smiled.

" Finally, there's that smile," Keith said. Danielle looked at Keith and said," Thank you. For everything."

Keith knew what she had meant by this, so he replied," Anything for you." Keith then snuggled even closer to Danielle and shivered.

" It's getting colder these days," Keith noted," and we live in California!" Danielle leaned up and went under the upper passanger seat and grabbed a blanket. Keith looked at her.

" You keep a blanket with you?" he asked. Danielle looked at him and replied," It gets cold and we come here a lot. I like to be prepared." Keith and Danielle then burst in laughter and for the rest of the night, her father and new wife were erased.

Monday morning, Danielle walked into school and went to her locker. After a long but somewhat nice weekend she was ready to move along. She had five tests today and she was prepared for all of them.

She was about to turn when Talia stepped in. She grinned and greeted," Danielle! Let's go study for Algebra!" Danielle chuckled and said," Sorry but I was actually going to find Keith and-".

" Forget him! Come on and-".

" Talia what's going on?" Danielle asked noting how nervous Talia was. Talia lowered her eyes and stepped away and Danielle saw Keith talking with a cute blonde girl. Keith was just nodding and talking to the blonde when she put her arm on Keith's arm and Danielle's heart fell to her stomach.

Talia saw her friend's face and she took Danielle's hand and they ran to the girl's room. Luckily no one was in there.

" Danielle...".

" She was prettier than me! And she has him all wrapped up in her perfect finger."

" I have bio with her. Want me to spill something on her?" Danielle shook her head and Talia hugged Danielle.

" Danielle you're gorgeous and I'm not the only who thinks that. Keith isn't going to do anything, I promise." Danielle nodded and Talia said," Come on, let's go."

As the two girls walked out, the blonde left Keith and eyed Danielle, giving her a nasty look and Talia glared at her. Danielle lowered her eyes and for once in a very longtime felt useless.

Keith had taken notice of Danielle's quiet behavior and tried to get it out of her. She said that she didn't get much sleep and Keith shrugged it off, thinking she was being honest.

During lunch, Keith and John were in mid conversation when Candice, the blonde in Keith's bio class whom he was talking to earlier, came up to him.

" Hey Keith, a bunch of us are going to a movie tonight. You wanna join?" Her brown eyes were fixated on him and John stepped him.

" He can't because he's studying tonight with Danielle...his girlfriend. In fact, we were just talking about it right now, eh Keith?"

Keith nodded, playing along.

" Yeah sorry," Keith said with a careless shrug. Candice sighed and moved along. John rolled his eyes and looked at Keith.

" If you love Danielle, you stay as far away from Candice Newman as possible," John warned. Keith then realized why Danielle was so quiet.

[ So I managed to get on a computer! Yeaa buddy! So I have a question for you guys - who could you see playing Danielle if she was real? Remeber, she has dark hair and pale skin! Lemme know what you think and hope you guys enjoyed! ]


	14. Chapter 14

" Nothing serious happened I promise," Keith assured Danielle rubbing her arms. He had felt so guilty about him and Candice talking that he was shaking. Danielle smiled and said," Keith don't worry. Look, I didn't get a lot of sleep this weekend and I'mjust exhausted."

Keith sighed happily and relieved and Danielle asked," Do you wanna meet me at my house after school?"

" Yeah sure," Keith replied. He leaned in and kissed Danielle when he saw Candice and her group glaring at him. He shook it off and then left to go to class with Danielle.

John, watching everything from his locker, walked over to Candice and with cold eyes said," Listen, you and I both know you very well and I think it would be best if you let them be and find some guy who's not crazy about his girlfriend." Candice raised an eyebrow.

" Or else what?" Candice challenged cooly," What will womanizer John McCormick do?" John smirked back and said," Let's say I know what a certain someone did this summer with a teacher."

Candice, taken back, looked at her group, and with a sigh turned away. John smirked. He could take the womanizer comment, but he couldn't take Keith being depressed if she came between Keith and Danielle.

That and John had no interest in or patience for Keith's nor Danielle's tears.

After school, Danielle pulled into her driveway and saw her moms car there. Her mom was home a little early today for some odd reason. Keith pulled into the street and got out of the car.

" Is she home already?" Keith asked slightly disappointed. Truth was, he wanted alone time. Danielle nodded and they went inside the house and there was a boy about twenty on the couch.

" Carl?" Danielle asked. Carl got up and hugged Danielle and then looked at Keith.

" Hey, aren't you from that band?" Carl asked pointing at Keith. Danielle then added," Keith this is my brother Carl. Carl this is my boyfriend Keith."

They shook hands and Danielles mom walked out from the kitchen startled.

" Keith, hi!" she greeted. Danielle looked at her mom.

" Mom what's going on?" Danielle asked raising an eyebrow. That'swalked her mother lowered her eyes, coughed loudly, and Danielle's father appeared looking nervous.

Carl, angry, yelled," YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!"

Keith wrapped his arms around Danielle, shielding her from her father. He stared coldly and Danielle began to shake.

" Look, I came to straighten out some things," Danielle's father explained calmly. he looked at Danielle and at Keith.

" Both of us agreed to talk with you two about this whole thing," Danielle's mother added. Danielle looked at Keith and Keith whispered," I'm gonna go. Come over afterward ok?" Danielle nodded and Keith kissed the top of her forehead. He walked out and Danielle turned her dad.

" Keith Partridge, huh?" her dad asked in a friendly tone. Danielle glared and took a seat next to Carl.

" Look, Gwen and I met way after the finalization and it just happened," Her dad explained," I meant to tell you -"

" When? Before the wedding?" Danielle snapped. Her mother hushed her and her dad went on.

" She better not be twenty," Carl muttered. Her father looked at Carl.

" She's a year younger than me. But your missing the point, look, I love you two and your mom and I have one to be ok with each other and move on. She accepts this." Carl and Danielle look at their mom who nods.

" We're a family regardless, separated or not," her mother said. " Now, you two should take some time this week while your dad's in town and maybe you'll learn to accept it."

Carl got up and growled," Over my dead body." He slammed the door and the two divorcees looked at their youngest daughter. Danielle, feeling weak, nodded.

" Fine," She muttered. Her mother sighed and said," Now Shirley Partridge and I are going to dinner and you'll stay with Keith and the others. Tomorrow you and your dad spend time together." Danielle's mother left leaving Danielle and her dad alone.

Her dad looks at his little girl.

" So Keith Partridge the teen idol, huh?" her dad asked. Danielle gets up, grabs her coat and purse and said," Yes but he's only known to me as my boyfriend. Nothing else."

" I didn't mean-".

" You should have told me when we talked on the phone weeks ago," Danielle said. She walked out the door and got in the car.

Keith heard the doorbell ring but Tracy opened the door and said," Keith it's your girlfriend!"

Keith looked at Laurie and Laurie said," I'll babysit but if I hear one thing in the garage-."

" Don't get any ideas," Keith said. Keith saw Danny walk Danielle in.

" Danielle, I'd like to talk to you about maybe investing in a stock-"

" Lay off Danny," Keith said. Keith pushed Danny out of the way when Danny cried," Keith it's important! I'm trying to make a fortune for this nice lady!"

Keith rolled his eyes and greeted Danielle with a kiss. " Come with me," Keith said. Keith took Danielle's hand and the two went into the garage. Keith closed the door and turned to see Danielle looking at the calendar on the wall.

" Have we really been together for three weeks?" Danielle asked.

" Yeah, I can't believe it," Keith replied. Danielle's eyes wandered around the calendar when she saw that in early November, The Partridges would leave for a three month tour.

" So you'll be back around February? Danielle asked turning to Keith. Keith looked at Danielle and said," Don't think about me going away. We have plenty of time."

" Three more weeks." Keith chuckled and wrapped his arms around Danielle's waist and said," Plenty of time." He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her sweetly on her pink lips.

" Keith, I-". The couple turned and saw Chris staring at them, wide eyed. Danielle blushed and Keith said," One sec." Danielle giggled and watched as Keith walked out with Chris embarrassed about his little brother seeing a make out session.

When Danielle walked out of the garage, she saw the blonde girl Keith was talking to this morning.

" Urm...hi, can I help you?" Danielle asked slightly startled.

" Keith said he would tutor me so here I am," the blonde replied back. She looked at Danielle with cold eyes and Danielle nodded feeling incredibly awkward.

" Why he's dating you I have no clue," the blonde muttered. Danielle heard it and bit her lip. Keith walked out and his eyes went wide.

" Candice...how did you know I lived here?" Keith asked. Candice smirked.

" What about tutoring?" Candice asked. Danielle was about to turn away when Keith said," No, Danielle stay and Candice go! I had said no this morning."

Danielle looked at Candice, seeing her plan fail. Candice turned and rolled her eyes at Danielle. Danielle nodded and looked at Keith.

" I'm sorry, really I-" Danielle just hugged Keith and said," It's fine, really. Let's just go back to the garage and pretend this never happened, ok?" Keith nodded and the two went back into the garage. They sat on the couch as Keith strummed the guitar Danielle leaned her head on his shoulder.

And for a few moments, her dad and Candice didn't exist.


	15. Chapter 15

"Let's play hide and go seek!" Chris suggested as he and the rest of the Partridge kids and Danielle sat around the living room.

Tracy and Chris were playing on the floor, Danny was reading some finance magazine on the table, Laurie read a book on the chair, and Keith sat on the couch with Danielle half asleep on his lap.

"I don't know if everyone is up to it," Laurie said. Chris made a face.

" But we never play!" Chris pleaded. Tracy nodded and chimed," Yea never!"

That was the thing about Chris and Tracy, they always agreed on everything and anything together. Two peas in a pod. Or two Partridges for that matter.

"We really aren't doing too much," Keith commented with a shrug. Danny scoffed.

"Well you have your hands full," Danny shot back.

" I can hear you," Danielle muttered fluttering her eyes open. Laurie chuckled," Alright, you all hide and I'll seek. Counting to..."

"Twenty," Tracy said. Laurie made a face and said," Isn't it always ten? That's how we played it as kids."

"Welcome to a new era - we're officially old school," Danielle commented. Keith stifled a laugh at his girlfriend's remark.

" Twenty it is," Keith concluded.

However before Laurie could even say "one" everyone scrambled in separate directions. Danny hid behind the curtains, Tracy hid under the kitchen table, and Chris hid behind the couch.

Danielle, who had always been terrible at hide and go seek, looked around the house for a good hiding spot. Luckily, being 5'5 ft and slightly petite, she could have a good chance anywhere.

Laundry room? Nope.

Kitchen? Nope.

Bathroom?

"Bingo," she whispered to herself. She tip toed in, closing the door behind her quietly. She smiled when she saw the shower and stepped in.

"Well hi," she heard someone say. She turned and looked down to see Keith lying in the tub with his arms folded across his chest.

"Really?" Danielle hissed," Come on!" Keith chuckled and said," My domain baby. Now come lie down next to me."

Danielle rolled her eyes laughing and lied down next to Keith as he wrapped an arm around her. He smiled, pleased with himself and sighed happily.

" Yeah, yeah, you drown in your happiness," Danielle said giggling.

" Only because I love you."

" Even though you stole my spot and are leaving me for months, I love you too."

" You know what the best part about us hiding together is?"

" I don't know Keith, but I'm pretty sure youre gonna tell me anyway."

" We can do this." Keith leaned in and began kissing Danielle heavily on the lips.

Hide and seek suddenly became a better game when the two weren't children.

" They're sure good at hiding," Chris commented aseye and the others looked around.

" They did pick a good spot," Laurie agreed. Then something hit Danny and he grinned.

" I think I know where they are," he stated. He saw the bathroom and opened the door quietly, his siblings behind. He reached his hand past the shower curtain and turned the water on.

Two screams came from the bathtub and Danny opened the curtain. Laurie shut off the water and Tracy exclaimed," We found you!"

Danielle's makeup was smeared on her face and Keith's lucious brown hair was soaked.

" I like your new look Danielle," Danny sneered. Danielle stood up and growled," Danny I'm going to kill you."

Keith stood up and said," Allow me!" he jumped out of the tub and chased Danny out of the bathroom. The two little ones followed behind cheering.

Laurie looked at Danielle and said,"Come on, I'll help you."

Danielle and Laurie went into Laurie's room and Laurie handed her one of her robes and then took her clothes and put them in the dryer. When Laurie came back, she stared at Danielle's face with no makeup.

" I know, I know," Danielle chuckled," Please excuse my horrible face."

Laurie shook her head and said," No! You look a lot prettier without it. I mean you're pretty with it on but you look pretty without it on too."

Danielle smiled and said," I've worn makeup everyday since sophomore year. Every single day. It made me feel secure about myself when I never felt it. I appreciate what you 's ever said that to me."

Laurie smiled and said," Thanks for opening up." The two girls hugged and their friendship some how increased.

When they came back downstairs, Keith sat in his blue robe and Daniellstand Laurie laughed at him.

" Go ahead, laugh," Keith said rolling his eyes. Danielle sat next to him and asked,"Where's Danny?"

On cue, Danny walked in, soaked.

"An eye for an eye," Danielle commented. Danny then held up sme dollar bills that were soaked.

" My money got it too," Danny said slightly annoyed. Danielle shrugged and said," I like your new look Danny."

Then the done opended and Shirley and Joanna, Danielle's mom, walked in and looked at each other.

"I'd ask, but I'm scared to know," Joanna commented.

" We were playing hide and go seek and Danny found Keith and Danielle hiding in the bathtub and Danny turned the shower on and ruined altheir clothes," Chris explained. Shirley and Joanna bit their lip, trying not to laugh.

"Well, it sounded exciting," Shirkey commented. She looked at Danny said said," Well, we're going to have a long, long chat."

Danny shook his head and said," It won't be as bad as my money getting wet."

" Well now I remember what you look like without makeup!" Joanna beamed seeing Danielle. Danielle stared atever and said," If you want a ride home I suggest not saying anymore."

" I'd take the ride home," Tracy Joanna smiled and Laurie handed Danielle dry clothes.

Joanna and Danielle left the house and in the car, Joanna said," Not to ruin your night even more, but tomorrow night you're having dinner with your dad."


	16. Chapter 16

Danielle was seated across her father the following night at one of the local restaurants. She sighed and looked at the menu.

"How's school?" her dad asked.

"Alright," Danielle responded still looking at the menu.

" 'Alright'? I would think dating that Partridge kid and passing all your classes with a B+ would be me than alright!" her dad exclaimed. Danielle chuckled and shook her head.

" I'm dating Keith, not a Beatle or Monkee or Rolling Stone," Danielle replied still looking at the menu.

" But still! Are you popular?"

" If you mean being hated by the all the underclass girls for dating Keith is being popular, then I certainly am."

" They're just jealous Danielle."

" Try vicious. I got food thrown at me and have had threats flying everywhere."

" Does the school know?"

" All take care of by Mom and I. You see, if you had called I'm sure you would have loved to help but you were obviously busy so I can't help you there."

Danielle's father sighed, agitated by his daughter's snide remark and said," I'd like to have dinner without your little attitude. Look at me Danielle."

Danielle put down her menu, folded her arms across her chest, and looked at her father.

" I know your angry, and you haveevery right to be, but you can't cut me out of your life," her dad said," Not after seventeen years."

" You mean fifteen," Danielle snapped. Her father looked at her, baffled.

" What?"

" You spent your time fighting with Mom when I was sixteen so you missed out on that, and then I, seventeen now. Last time I checked, I spent my seventeenth birthday unpacking in the house I currently live in," Danielle explained.

" Danielle, don't play the guilt card on me. I'm trying clean up the mess I created as best I can. So I'm not doing as well as I had hoped, but I'm trying. Didyou know Gwen wanted to come here herself, but I said 'no'? This is why! You know she wants you to be one of her bridesmaids? Her maid of honor? She hasn't even met you and that's what she wants!"

There was a long silence between the two and her father calmed down and Danielle took in what he had just said...or exclaimed, for that matter

Sure it was nice Gwen said that, but it didn't make up for much and Danielle wasn't into giving Gwen kindness.

Danielle had gone through too much with her own parents fights and divorce to give chances.

" Dad, I would like you to know that as much as I love you and Mom, you two have put me through hell. You can't imagine having to come home everyday from school wondering if there would be another fight and how to explain to a teacher why you aren't getting enough sleep because your parents scream all night. Why your friends ask you why they can't go to your house because you're embarrassed and scared your parents will scream at each other. And also, why you wonder if when either one leaves which one is never coming back again. Then, after a quick divorce and a move, you call once...ONCE...and yet you don't bother letting me know you're dating someone. Then after no calls, I have to hear you're engaged to this Gwen from Mom. That's embarrassing and unforgivable and no excuse will ever make up for that fact. I can forgive you, but I won't pretend this happened. I will accept Gwen and try to like her, but I won't forget everything. I will start over with you, but I will never ever forget."

Her father nodded and simply replied," You don't have to forget. I won't forget it either." Danielle felt warm tears in her eyes and her lips quivered. She knew that even though she was the baby of the family, she had voice of her own and she could use it anytime for anything.

Her dad stood and she did and too and first time in a long time, they hugged. They then sat down, and moved on as if nothing had happened.

By the time the dinner came, her father asked," Do you think you and Keith will still be together while he's on tour?"

Danielle nodded and responded,"At least I can hope so."

Her dad sighed and said," I've heard all these stories from rockstars about their wives and girlfriends at home while they're on tour. It won't be easy, Dani. I hope you know that."

Danielle nodded and said," That's a chance I'll take Dad."

After dinner, the two hugged and her dad asked," Gwen and I are planning to get married Christmas Eve. Are you good with coming back to Jersey and being a part of the wedding?"

Danielle smiled and nodded and said," And tell Gwen I said thank you for the position."

Her dad smiled and the two left, finally back on good terms.

**[ I know this has no Keith in it and it's shorter than usual, but I wanted the focus to be on these two. You'll see why later on.**

**Also, there will be very few chapters left and I wanted to take the time to thank all of you readers and reviewers. All your comments gave been truly wonderful and it makes me happy to know you're enjoying this series! I can't thank you all enough for your kind words and your support!**

**Sincerely, Danielle ]**


	17. Chapter 17

The next few weeks had flown by and before anyone knew it, Keith was about to embark on the tour with his family. It was strange to Keith because when he had first realized he would be six weeks without touring, he was devastated.

But being with Danielle changed that. Somehow, Keith didn't want to go.

Danielle began feeling her heart break into pieces each day knowing he would soon be gone and she'd kiss their good times goodbye until February. February seemed too far away for the both of them.

In honor of his friend, John threw Keith a party and from what was to be a small gathering turned into a huge party at the house that Keith and Danielle spent the night in.

As people from school scattered everywhere, Keith began to feel annoyed as he wanted to have some quiet time with Danielle. He looked around for her in the sea of people when he saw her and Melodie in a conversation.

" Oh Keith! I was just talking about you," Danielle chirped smiling. Keith smiled and asked Melodie," Can I steal her?" Melodie gave a nod and Keith took Danielle's hand and led her upstairs so they could talk in private.

" Keith, where are we going?" Danielle asked. Keith found the room and closed the door behind them.

" Are you ok?" Danielle asked. Keith nodded and looked around the room, remembering.

" Do you remember sleeping in here?" Keith asked. Danielle nodded and smiled.

" Yeah, I do," Danielle said. " That was a very special moment."

Keith lowered his eyes to the floor and Danielle swallowed hard.

" You ok?" she asked quietly. Keith looked up and she saw he too had tears in his eyes.

" I hate leaving you," he admitted. Danielle shook her head and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his head in her neck.

Some slow dance was playing in the background and Keith looked at Danielle. He took her hand and wrapped the other arm around her waist. The two began slow dancing in the room alone, silently.

Memories flashed before them. The first time they had ever met to the movie theaters to everything. Together they seemed invincible like nothing could touch them. They had spent so much time together that being apart was so uncanny and so unusual.

That spot in Muldoone's Pointe would be so empty.

Danielle felt her heart break in half and she bit her lip. She had fears running through her head.

What if touring hurt what they had? What is Keith someone else? What if the bus crashed?

Overall, what if she never saw him again?

In Keith's mind, he wondered if Danielle would be ok without him. What if some new guy came along and she left Keith?

What if she moved somewhere else and he could never see her again?

What if he lost her for good?

Danielle looked at Keith and the music and they had stopped. She shook her head and let go. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Keith asked concerned. Danielle looked at him and then removing her hand, she stuttered," I c-c-can't do this."

Her eyes were wide and tears strolled down.

" Can't do what?" Keith asked worried. He took her hands and she shook her head.

"Keith...".

"Danielle, say something!"

"I can't let you feel tied down on tour Keith."

Keith shook his head and asked," What do you mean by that?"

Danielle looked away and then said," I have to go!". She ran out, Keith yelling behind her.

People stared at them as Danielle ran out hysterical and Keith yelled," Danielle wait! Danielle say something!"

Candice stepped in front of Keith smirking and said," Now that she's gone-"

"MOVE!" he yelled gently pushing her aside. Candice stepped back and looked disgusted. She looked at John and John shrugged, smirking himself.

/

When Danielle pulled into the drive way, she ran into her house and her mother stood up to greet her when she saw Danielle run upstairs.

" Danielle what's wrong?" her mother called out. Danielle ran into her room, slamming the door. Her mother ran up and pounded on the door.

" Danielle, open the door!"

" Just go away!"

"Danielle open the door! Now I'm serious!"

"Please go away!"

" Did something happen at this party?" There was a silence. Her mother bothered not to ask.

/

Meanwhile, Danielle curled up in her bed, her face huddled in the pillow. She sobbed, regretting what she had just done.

She was so scared to lose him, but let him go. Why was she such an idiot?

There was pain in her chest and her body began to shut down pretty quickly. She had never gone this crazy.

Holding on to the pillow with an even tighter grip, she prayed to gain her sanity back.

/

Keith swung open Danielle's front door and saw her mother run down the stairs, a worried look on her face.

" Oh thank god!" she exclaimed taking Keith's arm. She added," I have no clue what happened. She just ran up to her room and I hear her crying, I mean-."

" I need to go upstairs," Keith said. Her mother nodded and followed Keith up the stairs. Keith opened Danielle's door and Danielle shot up and began to cry softly. Keith closed the door behind him and got on Danielle's bed. He sat next to her, wrapping her tightly in his arms as she cried on his shirt, wailing," I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Keith stroked her back with his hand and said in a hushed voice," Shh, it's ok. It's ok."

He looked at her and with his thumbs, he wiped her tears and he said," Now, what are you afraid of? Are you afraid of losing me? Is that it?"

Danielle took a deep breath and said," I can't take you away from something you love and you're going to have all these girls after you Keith. I can't tie you down."

With wide eyes, Keith shook his head and responded,"Who says you are? I don't pay attention to those girls after the show. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Even while I'm miles away, I promise."

Danielle half smiled and Keith said," Saying goodbye is hard. I know it is Danielle. I said goodbye to my father, a normal life, and many other things. I can say goodbye to those other girls after the show is over, but I can't say goodbye to you. I don't intend to at all. I love you too much to do that."

Danielle wrapped her arms around Keith and Keburp stroked her hair. He looked at her and Danielle asked," Whars gonna happen when you come back?"

Keith smiled and said," All I know is I'll have you." Danielle chuckled and Keith asked," How about I lie down with you until you sleep if you come see me tomorrow before I go?"

Danielle nodded and Keith smiled. They lied down together and Danielle's eyes became heavy. Keith stayed there a total of sixty minutes.

Danielle's mother sat behind the door, smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a brisk November morning as Shirley and her five children/bandmates were packing up the infamous Partridge tour bus. Shirley checked off items off her check list and from the corner of her eye, she saw Keith solemnly walk off the bus.

" Keith?" Shirley called out. Keith turned and Shirley half smiled, asking," You alright? You don't seem to pleased to be packing." Keith sighed and walked on. Shirley's smile faded and she shook her head.

" Well that's an interesting bus," she heard a girl comment. She looked up form her list and saw Danielle standing there. Shirley smiled and pulled Danielle in for a hug.

" Oh I'm going t miss you Danielle," Shirley said with a sigh. Danielle chuckled and looked at Shirley. " I'm going to miss you all too," Danielle replied with happy sigh.

" Hey it's Danielle!" Tracy exclaimed. Tracy and Chris ran from the house and hugged Danielle. Danielle bent down and hugged the two youngest Partridge children tightly.

" We're going to miss you Danielle," Chris said.

" And I'm going to miss you guys too," Danielle said," Just promise to not make your mother crazy?"

" We promise," the two said in unison. Danielle chuckled and Danny said," Oh, you."

Danielle looked up and saw Danny glare at Danielle. His money getting wet still bothered him very, very much and Danielle was all to blame in his mind.

" Hi Danny," Danielle greeted smirking. Danny looked at her and she gave Danny a hug despite him just standing there. She rubbed his firey red hair and he left.

"Danielle hey!" Laurie greeted carrying two suitcases.

" Hey, do you need help with those?" Danielle asked. Laurie nodded and Danielle took a suitcase and followed Laurie into the bus. The girls put the bags in the backseats.

" Thanks!'' Laurie beamed.

" I wanted to come by and say my goodbyes to you guys before you left," Danielle said," It's not going to be the same without you guys." Laurie chucked and hugged Danielle.

" Hey," Keith said smiling. Laurie let go and rolled her eyes. When it was only Keith and Danielle in the bus, Keith walked up closer to Danielle and she said," I'm sorry for last night. I was just so emotional about you leaving and...''.

She sighed and continued. " I guess I just freaked out."

Keith chuckled and said," It's fine. You did scare me though because I'm not ready to lose you."

Danielle chuckled and raised an eyebrow. " 'Not ready'?'' she asked," When will you be ready?" Keith thought for a moment and replied," Never".

Danielle smiled and Keith pulled her in for a hug. He took in her scent as he knew it would be long before he could take a part of her with him. He looked at her and into her green eyes and then they went in for the last kiss for a few months. He held her close to him and hen when they stopped, there was a loud " Ooooh" from outside. Keith and Danielle turned to see Keith's siblings, John, Eric, Fred, Talia, Melodie, and Lucy watching and giggling.

" Sorry, we didn't want to miss this," Melodie giggled. Danielle chuckled and looked at Keith.

" I think, I have to go," Danielle said with a sigh. She half-smiled and said," Be careful and try to call me when you can, but overall have fun."

Keith smiled and said," I love you."

" I love you too Keith," Danielle said smiling. Keith kissed her one last time and then Danielle got off the bus. She looked at the Partidge clan and said," Keep a good eye on him."

" That will be harder than it sounds," Shirley responded. Everyone chuckled and Shirley clapped her hands together.

" Well kids, let's go!" Shirley said. The Partridge kids got on the bus and Keith and Danielle looked at each other smiling. As the bus door closed, Keith waved and Danielle waved back.

" Hey Keith, does this mean I can take Danielle to the Winter Formal?" John yelled out jokingly. Keith pulled down his window and put hsi head out with the other kids and yelled," NICE TRY JOHN!"

The bus drove away and Danielle and her friends waved goodbye. Danielle didn't cry this time, she smiled.

/

" NO!" Danielle's mother roared from the kitchen. Danielle stood up and ran into the kitchen where there was smoke coming from inside the oven. Danielle's mother pulled out the now burnt chicken that was supposed to be eaten for dinner.

Danielle grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed around, the white landing on her mom. Danielle stopped and she began laughing.

" Danielle, this isn't funny," her mother said trying not to laugh herself. Next thing they knew, both were cracking up with tears in their eyes.

" I'll tell you what," her mother said," I'll go wash up and we'll go out to dinner."

" Ok Mom," Danielle said chuckling. Her mother left the kitchen and the phone rang.

" I got it!" Danielle yelled. She picked up the house phone.

" Hello?"

" I miss you, from New Mexico."

Danielle chuckled. " Hello Keith."

" One call down, many more to go."


	19. Chapter 19

A month passed and Danielle and Keith kept very close contact while he was on the road. Every night around eight p.m. Danielle and Keith would talk for an hour and everything still felt the same. Like he had never gone away.

Danielle was finally out of school for winter break and she had to fly back to Jersey for her father's wedding. Her father and Gwen were getting married Christmas Eve, like he had said they would, and Gwen and Danielle talked on the phone about wedding attire and the two got along very well. Gwen seemed to be incredibly down-to-earth, smart, and had great taste in style.

Danielle flew down four days before the wedding and arrived at her dad's house ready to meet Gwen.

Gwen was as tall as Steve ( Danielle's dad) with shoulder length honey blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pink smile. She was just as wonderful in person as she sounded in person.

That night Danielle arrived, Danielle was settling in her room when Gwen poked her head in and asked," Can I hang out with you? Your brother and dad are arguing about what beer to have at the wedding." Danielle chuckled and Gwen shut the door behind her, and plopped on Danielle's bed.

" So, did you like bridesmaid dress? I know it's not as common and slightly plain, but it's better than the bo-peep dresses," Gwen said. Danielle and Gwen laughed and Danielle nodded.

" I love it, thank you so much," Danielle said. Gwen smiled and said," Look, I don't want you to feel like the middleman when it comes to the mom role. You have a mom, I'm well aware, but I just want to be more of a friend. I want you to feel like you can come to me for any advice and or someone to talk to anytime you feel like it and if you're comfortable with it."

Maybe Gwen wasn't so bad. She obviously respected the act that she wasn't Danielle's biological mother, but she was there incase Danielle ever needed her.

" Thank you, I appreciate that a lot," Danielle said. Gwen smiled and patted Danielle's back and asked,'' So, you're dating the oldest Partridge boy I hear? Isn't he on tour right now?"

" Yeah but we talk every night on the phone so it's not too bad," Danielle relied with a shrug. Gwen noticed Danielle's smile fade and Gwen said," Look, I could understand how hard it is. Especially because it's the holidays and all, but he'll come back soon enough."

Danielle smiled again and Gwen said," Well, I'm gonna leave you alone and how about tomorrow you and I do some last minute shopping?"

" Sounds good," Danielle agreed laughing. Gwen hugged her goodnight and kissed hr forehead and walked out of the room.

Gwen would fit in the family perfectly.

/

It was the morning of the wedding and also Christmas Eve. Danielle wore her bridesmaid dress - a pink off the shoulder dress that hugged Danielle's 24-inch waist with ruffles resting on her knees with pink shoes and silver chandelier earrings.

**[ Author's Note : Look up the dress the character Ariel wore in the movie Footloose. Even though the movie was in the 80's, it looks like a 70's dress. ]**

****She finishes curling her hair and looked in the mirror. She felt weird and her stomach was in knots and yet, she wasn't even getting married! Gwen, the bride, was calm and composed in her v-neck cut, quarter sleeve, white gown. Another thing Danielle loved about Gwen was that even though this was Gwen's second marriage Gwen still wore white and didn't care.

Gwen's parents, Helen and Robert, were admiring their daughter in the white gown. Danielle stood up and said," Can you excuse me for a moment? I just need to tell Carl something."

Gwen nodded and said," Just please be back in five minutes." Danielle nodded and walked out.

Truthfully, she was going to see her dad before the ceremony.

Danielle went down the hall and to the left of the grand hotel were the everyone in the wedding would get ready and then later gather with guests in the ballroom. She knocked on the door and then walked in.

" Hi Dad," Danielle greeted. Her dad turned around, smiling.

" Hey kiddo! You look beautiful!" he beamed giving his daughter a hug. Danielle smiled and her dad looked at her.

" You ok?" he asked now concerned. Danielle shrugged and said," I guess...I'm just not a big fan of change." Her dad cleared his throat.

" Danielle, nothing between you and I will change," her dad said," I love you just the same and I promise Gwen won't come in between it." Danielle nodded and half-smiled when her dad said," It's because you miss Keith?"

Danielle, tearing up, nodded and her dad hugged her.

" Danielle, don't cry right now please," her dad said. Danielle backed away, rubbing the tears.

" You have a mirror?" she asked sniffling. Her dad pointed to the big mirror and Danielle said," Thank you." Her make-up ended up fine and then she had to leave to help Gwen to get into the limo and go to the church.

She had wished Keith was here.

/

The wedding was short and perfect. Everything went well and Danielle, Carl, Steve, and new wife Gwen with the groomsmen and bridesmaids got into the limo and drove to the ballroom. The ballroom was packed with family and friends.

For their first dance, Gwen and Steve danced to an instrumental of " Shall We Dance " from the musical " The King and I". Danielle and Carl watched and smiled. Gwen and her father danced to " What a Wonderful World " and Steve, who's mother died, decide to dance with Danielle to the song," Dream a Little Dream of Me''.

After all the big dances, everyone mingled around and Danielle hung out with Carl when someone covered Danielle's eyes. Danielle turned and her best friend from New Jersey Katie.

" Oh my god!" Danielle screamed in joy. Katie hugged Danielle and said," Your dad invited me so you wouldn't be stuck with Carl all night! You look amazing!"

" Thanks you too!" Danielle beamed when a guy who looked exactly like Peter Frampton came up to Katie and asked," Babe, where's the buffet?''

Danielle raised an eyebrow and smirked at Katie. Katie smiled, blushing and said," In the back." He smiled and kissed her cheek. Katie turned to Danielle, slightly embarrassed.

" He's so charming," Danielle commented. She and Katie burst in giggle fit.

" He's...Sam," Katie said with a shrug. " How's Keith?" Danielle's smile faded a bit and she said," He's out on tour for a couple more months so.."

" Really?" Katie asked crossing in front of her chest.

Some groovy music started playing when Danielle heard behind her a familiar singing voice.

_I can feel your heartbeat and you didn't even say a word_

__Danielle turned and her eyes and jaw dropped when Keith Partridge, in the flesh, stood there with mic there and guitar in hand. She covered her mouth with her hand.

" Don't be dramatic!" Carl snapped.

"Step off!" Katie snapped back at Carl.

_I can feel your heartbeat and you didn't even say a word_

_Oh, I know, pretty woman that your love can be heard_  
_You can feel my heartbeat, too _

_I can tell you're feelin' me_

_You can feel my heartbeat, too I can see you feelin' me_

_Oh, I know, pretty woman that your love can be heard, oh_

_We paint the night, let it shine in the light of our love_

_This is the night yeah, this is the night of our love_

_I'll treat you like a woman, love you like a woman_

_Lord, I'll prove it baby, I'm a man of my word_  
_Love, love cantcha feel your heartbeat_

_Love, love I can feel your heartbeat_

_Love, love cantcha feel your heartbeat, love!_  
_And we paint the night, let it shine in the light of our love_

_This is the night yeah, this is the night of our loveI'll treat you like a woman, love you like a woman_

_Lord, I'll prove it baby, I'm a man of my word_  
_Love, love cantcha feel your heartbeat_

_Love, love I can feel your heartbeat_

_Love, love cantcha feel my heartbeat_

_Love, love I can feel your heartbeat_  
_Love, love cantcha feel your heartbeat_

_Love, love I can feel your heartbeat_

_Love, love cantcha feel it?_

_Love, love I can feel it!_

_Love, love gettin' stronger!_

_Love, love what a feeling!Love, love I can feel it!_

_Love, love it's gettin' stronger_

_Love!_

Danielle, with tears in her eyes, hugged Keith and Keith hugged her back. Her dad with Gwen appeared and Shirley and the kids got offstage and hugged Danielle.

" We missed you!'' Chris exclaimed.

" I missed you guys too!" Danielle said tearing up. She hugged Shirley and Steve said," We wanted them to play. I thought it'd be a nice surprise and I dig their music."

" Thanks! Now how much we getting paid for the gig?" Danny asked. Shirley smacked the back of his head as everyone laughed.

Later on, Keith and Danielle were slow dancing when Keith said," I missed you so much."

" Me too, Keith," Danielle responded. She rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

Finally, reuinted.

***** I disclaim " I Can Feel Your Heatbeat ".**


	20. Chapter 20

**[ READ THE BELOW BIT FIRST!**]

** Hey everyone! So I wanted to quickly thank all of you for reading such a sappy but kinda sweet love story. I honestly didn't think anyone would read this, but I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it and all of your feedback kept me going through this story and I cannot thank you all enough. I may do another Partridge fanfic but involving the WHOLE family ( with maybe a little Keith & Danielle ;) ) but I have three other stories to finish so when they're done then I****'ll start up! Thank you guy again and enjoy the final chapter!**

**Danielle**

* * *

When Danielle first opened her eyes the very first thing she saw was the snow falling outside from her window pane. It was definitely Christmas Day. She smiled thinking about Keith surprising her at the wedding. To be in his embrace and to have him right there was the greatest moment in Danielle's moment. She was however upset when he left, but they had two months left.

She got out of bed, grabbed her three presents for her Dad, Gwen, and Carl. She was still in her cream colored pajamas, but ti was Christmas and the inner child in her decided to stay in her pajamas.

She rushed down the stairs to see Gwen and Steve making coffee.

" Merry Christmas!" Danielle beamed.

" Merry Christmas Dani!" Steve exclaimed. He kissed the top of her head and Gwen said," Merry Christmas Danielle!"

" Gwen, we're family now! It's Dani!" Danielle beamed. Gwen chuckled and the two girls hugged. Carl, still half asleep and slightly hungover walked down the stairs.

" Merry Christmas," he grumbled. He looked at Danielle, Steve, and Gwen.

" I didn't get too drunk at the wedding, did I?" he asked turning red.

" My girlfriends told me that you were making obscene gestures at them," Gwen said raising an eyebrow. Carl's eyes went wide when Gwen and Steve laughed.

" You were fine Carl," Gwen assured," Infact, one of my girlfriends drove you back home." Carl nodded and Danielle exclaimed," Well, let's open gifts!"

The new family gathered in the living room where the tree had presents. Danielle gave Gwen a gift certificate for a spa day with Danielle, Steve a huge picture frame for the new family wedding photo, and Carl a bunch of shot cups.

" You've read my mind!" Carl exclaimed.

Danielle got a necklace with a rose on it, a bunch of clothes ( from Gwen of course ), and a beautiful ring with small diamonds on it.

" There's two more presents," Steve announced. " One for Danielle and one for all of us from Gwen and I."

Gwen, smiling, took Danielle's hand and said," First we're gonna cover your eyes with this ribbon." After covering Danielle's eyes, she asked," Did you get me a new car?"

" Over my dead body!" Carl yelled. Gwen lead Danielle somewhere and turned her around. When Gwen stepped away quietly and closed the door, Danielle's heart beat faster. The ribbon was removed and Danielle turned around and smiled.

Keith was standing there smiling.

" Merry Christmas," he greeted. Danielle hugged Keith and he hugged her back tightly.

" Look up," he whispered. She looked up and saw mistletoe. She looked at Keith and leaned in and they kissed for a long time.

" Your dad not only let us come to your wedding, but he invited us here for Christmas," Keith explained. Danielle felt tears stream down and Keith wiped them with his thumb.

" I didn't want you to be alone on Christmas," Keith added.

" All I wanted for Christmas was you," Danielle confessed sniffling. Keith smiled and kissed her.

" Eww!" they heard a group of people groan. She turned and saw Shirley and the other kids smiling. She ran to them and hugged them.

" Santa came here too!" Tracy exclaimed.

" He did? Did you open your presents?" Danielle asked. They all nodded but Steve came up and said,'' Shirley and I have one last present though."

Everyone looked at each other except for Shirley and Steve who smiled. Gwen and Reuben entered, each with a puppy in hand - a jack russell terrier puppy in Gwen's arms and another jack russel terrier in Reuben's arms. . Everyone gasped and Keith and Danielle smiled at each other.

" Ours is a girl," Gwen declared beaming.

" And ours is a boy," Reuben declared. The Partridge kids went crazy over their dog as they all sat down and played with their new puppy.

" He needs a good name," Laurie said. " Any suggestions?"

" Rockafeller?" Danny asked. Everyone made a face and Shirley rolled her eyes.

" How about Max?" Tracy suggested. Everyone nodded and Shirley said," Max Partridge sounds lovely."

" And ours?" Gwen asked. Danielle took the puppy and she and Keith looked at it adoringly.

" Raquel Welch?" Carl asked hopefully. Steve smacked the back of his son's head and Danielle suggested," How about Audrey? Like Audrey Hepburn?"

" I love that," Gwen said. Steve nodded and Reuben said," Carl, why don't you and I go fix ourselves a drink?"

" At nine am?" Carl asked. " You are my hero!"

Steve and Shirley rolled their eyes and looked at each other.

\\\\\\\

The rest of Christmas was spent happily and Keith and Danielle played with baby Audrey as Danielle sat on Keith's lap on the floor.

" This is by far my favorite Christmas," he said smiling.

" You mean this beats the one when your dad got drunk?" Danielle asked smirking. Keith chuckled and replied," Maybe."

They kissed and Danielle said," You were by far my favorite present I ever got."

" Just being with you is just as great as this Christmas is," Keith said. Danielle chuckled and said," That was by far the sweetest yet incredibly cheesy compliment you have ever said."

She and Keith laughed and smiled. He kissed her cheek and then her lips.

It was a very Merry Christmas.

\\\\\\\\\

Keith and his family came back on Valentine's Day and Shirley and the family decided to hold off tours until the summer. Keith spent the rest of his junior year with Danielle and she even went on the summer tour with him.

However, this all not the end or history.

Because another story is about to unfold.


End file.
